Pink and Purple
by Peachyclean
Summary: This is another fanfic based on one shots and drabble of Caitlyn and Vi!I love capturing the synergy between the two characters and there's a lot of ideas brewing in my head. I'm also studying illustration atm so hopefully i'll have a chance to do some lil comics or something too. Hope you enjoy :3 (T for now)
1. 1st day

Caitlyn pushed open the heavy wooden doors, leading a begrudged criminal behind her. The Sheriff had given her one last chance – well.. no choice in fact but to join the ranks, it was that, or jail. Caitlyn led her through the office, various officers were staring up from their desks, inquisitive as to why someone so… rough would be there.

"Jayce, I expect you have other things to tend to?" she shot a sharp look at him, gawking away. She turned and walked into a smaller room at the end with a small copper plaque saying Sherriff.

"Vi"

"Uh yeah..?" Vi said in response glaring up at the ceiling.

"I know you don't want to do this, but this could be the making of you, I've been trying to catch you for months, I've seen the stuff you do and its unlike anything I've ever seen before, no one would expect anything!" Caitlyn almost sounded excited, what with the problems the town has had recently. She regained her coolness and handed Vi a sheet of paper with all sorts of boxes and questions.

"Would you fill this in for me? It's just for employees – umm do the fists come off or?" she said holding a pen looking a little confused.

With a reluctant sigh Vi rested her fists on the floor and pressed a button on each hand, the mechanisms unclicked themselves in various places and the lights all switched off. She grabbed the pen off of Caitlyn, her hands were tightly bandaged with smudges of black oil on them and the occasional bloodstain. She scrawled through the form, and threw it back at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked at the sheet:

Surname – None

Age – None

Next of Kin – None

And for a signature she'd drawn the tattoo on her face, VI.

"You don't know your last name or age Vi?" Caitlyn said feeling a little sympathetic all of a sudden. Did she have anyone at all?

"Nope" Vi said flexing her hands and picking at the dirt under her nails. Caitlyn began rummaging in a drawer and found a blue uniform and handed it to Vi. She peered at it intrigued by the colour, it would suit her hair at least.

"Have you eaten today?" Caitlyn said smiling.

"Nope" Vi replied shoving her hands back into her gauntlets, they fastened themselves and began to whirr gently again, like music to her ears.

"Come on…" Caitlyn said. She lead her back outside, the sun had set and it had gotten dark very quickly, but it wasn't cold. They walked for about five minutes, and then came to a small café called Nettles. Caitlyn ordered them the specialty, soup made with frost root, which actually was quite warming. Vi gulped it down until she remembered her company and tried to slow down a bit. Caitlyn sipped it elegantly. She blushed as she noticed Vi looking at her. _You've just hired one of your most irritating criminals in the city, you've hired her and now you're blushing because she looked at you, what in Valoran is going on with you?_

Vi couldn't really stop herself, Caitlyn was very beautiful, even if she was pissed off at her. She'd taken off her hat and a strand of her long violet hair had fallen in front of her face. She looked so different without that hat. She looked away, noticing the blush on Caitlyn's face.

Caitlyn cleared her throat and smiled "I found a place for you to stay, pretty close to the station." she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Whoah, like my own place?"

"Yes, I can't have you sleeping rough working for me can I? I need prompt attendance."

"Thanks…" She meant it, no one had really given her anything before, let alone a proper home.

They finished their soup up and paid. They left the café and Vi followed Caitlyn to her new home.

They walked up a set of metal stairs, up to a single squared flat. Caitlyn handed the key over to Vi. "Here. There's some basic furniture and the essentials, I trust you'll garnish it with your own style as time passes." She turned around and began walking down the stairs. "Nine AM sharp."

The flat was very simple and minimal, white walls and basic furniture as Caitlyn had warned, but she now had a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom which made a huge difference to the streets. She threw her uniform on the side next to her bed. She took off her gauntlets and stripped down to a white – well grey – vest and got into her new bed.

 _I could sure get used to this._

"Morning!" Vi said grinning as she walked through the door.

"It's ten twenty Vi" Caitlyn said raising her eyebrows.

"Uhh nine in Zaun time…?" She said rubbing the back of her head.


	2. The Bakery

It had been 3 weeks since Vi had started working for the Piltover Police Departmen (PPD), she hated paperwork and she loved punching her way through the rest of the job, even if it wasn't necessary - much to Caitlyn's dismay. She'd gotten a lot better with timings, sometimes only being _half_ an hour late.

"If I change your start time to half eight maybe you'd finally arrive at nine?"

"Mmmm… Nope." Vi said poking at a paperweight on Caitlyn's desk, with a giant metal finger. The telephone rang. Caitlyn answered it smoothly.

"Hello, Piltover Police Station, Sherriff Caitlyn speaking." There was a long pause as she listened, she grabbed a notebook from her pocket and leant on the desk. She scrawled down the notes holding the pen lid in her teeth. Vi couldn't help but notice how short her skirt was bent over the desk like that, and the pen lid… _wow_.

"Thank you ma'am, we'll be there straight away! Bye." She turned around to see Vi, looking a little like a deer caught in headlights. Caitlyn just shook it off and said "There has been frequent robberies in a bakery down Cobbler Street, I said we'd go take a look, since there's not a lot going on today we might as well both go."

They set off together, the street was only a few minutes away. They could smell the bakery before they'd even arrived. As they approached the bakery the confusion set in, this wasn't a proper break-in there wasn't anything forced about this.

They walked into the shop, Vi was for once trying to be extra delicate with her gauntlets as to not break anything. An elderly lady walked in and began to explain. "I hope you don't see this as a waste of your time, I'm just so confused, every night all of these buns go missing, just from this row" she pointed. "I would stop making them, but they're one of my best sellers!" Caitlyn nodded, still listening. "Well today I found this white hair on the welcome mat. Someone must have a key cut or something!?" Caitlyn smiled and took the lady's hand and squeezed it.

"We'll find out what's going on ma'am." She said warmly. She took the hair off of the counter and took it out of the bag. She pulled Vi outside quickly.

"Say now, if this was you." She said holding up one of the buns.

"Whoah, I don't steal no more, I got my own money – even though I do love buns." She said winking at Caitlyn. " Anyway I don't have white hair do I? Wait I don't do I ? Fuck…" she said feeling her hair.

"You're fine, sorry I should give you more credit… Okay I think we need to stay out tonight and watch, we can set a trap for whoever this cake thief is." _Oh no not waiting._ Vi thought gritting her teeth.

The time came, they sat in the ladies car, in the dark waiting until the cake thief would show up. They were there for 3 hours, before Vi cracked with boredom. "BOO!" She yelled.

"VI, WHAT THE FUCK?!" She'd jumped so much her hat fell off. Vi was snorting with laughter in the seat next to her, Caitlyn just glared back and put her hat back on and then giggled quietly.

"I didn't know you even had the word fuck in your fancy vocabulary!" Vi said, still chuckling.

"It appears necessary when I'm around you." She was still trying to be annoyed but couldn't quite convince her partner.

"Interesting…" Vi said raising her eyebrows and grinning.

"Obviously I didn't mean _that_!"

"Mhm sure…" Vi said teasing her.

"UGH" She punched Vi on the arm.

"OH _you're_ gonna punch _me_!?"

"SHH! Look!" She said in an urgent whisper. She pointed to the window of the bakery, a small fluffy white ball was hopping through the letter box and into the shop.

"Oh my goodness why didn't I think of that? It's a poro, from the Freljord, he must have come so far…" She opened the door and ran out gently, she didn't want to scare him. The poor thing looked terrified when she opened the door. She picked up a bun and held it up, he looked at it like it was the love of his life. Caitlyn picked up the poro and gave him the bun. She locked the door and pushed the key under the door and the poro sat happily in her arms leaving a little trail of crumbs as they walked to the car.

"Look at this little guy!" she put him on Vi's lap, still nibbling away.

"Can we keep him!? Pleeeaase!" Vi begged, trying to look as cute as the poro but failing miserably.

"Okay." Caitlyn said, ruffling the poro's fur. "We need a name though."


	3. Drink

"Hello ma'am, I just thought I would phone to tell you, last night we watched over your bakery, as you know. We found the culprit, who was somewhat... unexpected. A poro from the North." It was 8am and Caitlyn was sitting at her desk. " Ah thank you! It was a pleasure. Have a lovely day ma'am." The lady had been so pleased, she offered her grandson to deliver smaller versions of the buns she baked, for their new little friend.

He was sleeping in the corner of the room, looking like a little melted snowball. Caitlyn was secretly happy about this new recruit.. she'd always considered police dogs, I mean ... he wouldn't be very threatening but did have a brilliant sense of smell. _If_ they could train him.

Caitlyn began to start on their paperwork, she might as well start Vi's, at least she'd be able to read it for once. She had an hour and a half of peace and quiet, time to concentrate.

By the time Vi and the others burst through the door, _late_. Caitlyn had finished _both_ of their work. She left her office to go and greet her men ... and Vi. " Morning everyone, there's not an awful lot going on today, you've all got various sheets of paperwork to fill since its the end of the week." There were various groans, Vi's being the longest. Caitlyn handed out their paperwork. "That being said you all did well this week. Now would anyone like a cup of tea?"

After handing the tea out she pulled Vi into the office. " About your paperwork"

"Aww and there was me thinking you'd pulled me in here for a bit of fun."

"I've never been hit on so much in my life and I have a team full of _men_!" She hissed.

"You love it cupcake!" Cait was her total opposite and she loved proving it.

" Oh god not a nickname ..." Caitlyn grimaced. "Anyway! I finished both of our paperwork, so you're free to go today. If anything comes in I'll call you."

"Oh uh you sure? Are you gonna be here all day?" She sounded sympathetic.

"Yes I'll help the others so they can go home quicker." She smiled "It's okay, go, you've barely had time to look around town yet! Go shopping!" she giggled, knowing it would probably be Vi's worst nightmare.

" Ugh! Okay well... see you later? Maybe."

"Enjoy time off Vi! It's precious." She got back to the others and started taking a sheet off of each guy to try to help.

Despite the amount she would hate it, Caitlyn was probably right, she didn't really have any clothes, just her uniform and a few old things. She had a little plan for tonight anyway.

She didn't buy much, just a few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts and hoodies and stuff, not one for dressing up. She got home and pulled on a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, ripped across the thighs. She had a quick shower and dried her hair and then redid her eyeliner.

"Knock knock!" Vi said leaning on the wooden door. She turned the handle and walked in.

"Oh Vi, did you forget something?" She stood up.

"Nope." She grinned "I wanna take you out." Caitlyn smiled a little.

"Where?"

"Down to the Gilded Gourd?"

"A pub? How did I know!" Caitlyn said arranging her paperwork.

"Ooh your sarcasm wounds me!" Vi clutched her chest dramatically. Caitlyn took off her hat and left it on her desk. She shook out her hair sending the soft smell of flowers around the room. She grabbed her coat and ushered Vi out of the door. It was nice to see her without her gauntlets.

It was dark out now, as they walked down a hill to the docks Vi said "Have you ever been to the pub?"

"Of course I have, I grew up being the sheriffs daughter and now I'm the sheriff myself! Some of my best criminals practically live here" She laughed.

"Have you ever been here not working though?"

"I've never really had anyone to go with, or a reason to go." She said looking away.

Vi loved the smell of pubs, the warm smell of beer just felt like home to her, the sound of brawls and loud voices, she fit in there.

They sat at a table, Vi got up to get their drinks. She came back to the table holding a beer and glass of wine, and two small shotglasses filled with pink liquid.

"I got you wine, you look like a wine lady." Vi said smirking, handing her the wine glass.

"It's these I'm worried about." She gestured to the smaller pink drinks.

"Drink it." Vi said holding up one of the glasses. Caitlyn picked hers up and they clinked them together and drank. The smell alone was eye watering. It felt like fire in their throats, but then after it took a sweet turn that tasted like peardrops.

"It's called a jinx. I used to get them with..." She looked down at her hands bruised from the weeks punching.

"With who?" Caitlyn said.

"UH... lime." Vi said stuttering slightly. She couldn't go off on that tangent, not tonight.

They sipped their drinks and after about 15 minutes Caitlyn went in search for more wine. She didn't really drink that often so excused it.

She sat back down. "Cait what happened to your family?"

"I had my father until I was 16, he got killed on a case. We never found who did it. My mother died when I was born " She looked sad but then smiled " He taught me all I know. They were unsure as to whether I should take his job at 16, but I proved to them I was capable."

"You're pretty damn good at your job, It was fucking annoying trying to escape you I'm not gonna lie!" Caitlyn laughed. Vi loved hearing her laugh.

"I like working with you Vi." Vi didn't expect to hear that, she still felt a bit like a burden sometimes, maybe that was just because they were so different.

There was a loud manly laugh from behind Caitlyn. "I'd recognise that laugh anywhere..." She rolled her eyes, irritated. "Jayce, he used to work with my father, he's a few years older than me, but my father joked about us getting married once and he never let it go. He's always trying it on. He's insufferable." Vi looked at him. He looked insufferable too. Loves himself and himself only. By this point Caitlyn had already drunk to glasses of wine and a shot. Considering she didn't drink, she was starting to feel it already.

"Arm wrestle me!" Caitlyn shouted. Vi looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"You sure about this?" She laughed. Vi had bandages wrapped around her hands most of the time, she'd taken them off for the night, her hands were bruised and had a few cuts on them. Caitlyn wasn't really sure what she was doing at this point, she just knew she wanted to feel Vi's skin.

They arm wrestled a few times, a few men had been cheering Caitlyn on, knowing she was the sheriff. She lost every time.

"Aw come on! What did you expect, I'm good with my hands." She gloated. Caitlyn pouted at her.

"I'll go get you another drink that can be your winnings!" Caitlyn said getting up, wobbling a little bit in her heeled boots. Everything was way nicer now, she didn't even feel like she was in her body, being drunk was new to her, and she kind of liked not being in control for once.

When Caitlyn came back to the table there was just over half of Vi's pint left.

"Where's the rest Cait?" Vi said laughing. Caitlyn looked down her dress and realised she'd poured it down her front.

"Whoops!" She began to laugh too and wiped her mauve dress down the best she could. She ran back over to the bar and came back with more shots. Vi scoffed and drank it quickly. Caitlyn followed.

Vi pulled a small box out of her back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "Smoke?" Caitlyn giggled like she was a teenager all over again and took one. She took Vi's hand and hobbled outside. Vi lit them both for fear of Caitlyn lighting the wrong end. Vi was surprised at Caitlyn smoking, well she was pretty intoxicated.

"Vi I really like you." Caitlyn said giggling, she was starting to slur her words a lot more now and she'd had to prop herself against the wall to stand up.

"I like you too Cupcake, but you really need to sort out your alcohol tolerance." She laughed at her, noticing how propped up she was.

They heard the same laugh as before, Jayce walked out of the pub and turned to walk past them, another two men followed him.

"Aww you got yourself a girlfriend! Can I watch ?" Caitlyn glared at him, she wished she could say something clever but nothing came.

"Don't worry baby you know you're the only one for me." He walked over to her.

"Take one more step and I'll fuck you up!" Vi said stepping in front of Caitlyn. Vi remembered everything Caitlyn said. He couldn't just say things like that to her partner. "Second thoughts" She swung at him and her fist collided with his jaw. He went to hit her back but his friends pulled him back.

"You kinda asked for it, let's go." One of the guys said pulling a fuming Jayce reluctantly down the road.

"Sober me is pissed at you, drunk me really wanted that to happen." Caitlyn said swaying a little.

"Come on Cupcake let's get you home safe." Caitlyn was staring down the harbour.

"I wanna swim Vi les swim kay?" Caitlyn started stumbling towards the short pier taking her jacket off.

"Whoah, no swimming today!" She ran up to her and turned her around and put her jacket back over her shoulders. She kept her arm around her to stop anymore swimming scares.

"Vi that was a nice swim" Caitlyn murmured.

"Yeah... it was a nice swim, glad you had fun." She chuckled to herself and walked Caitlyn into her house. She really did have a lovely house, Vi assumed it was her fathers home. It had big wooden exposed beams through the house and on the front. Everything was decorated perfectly to Caitlyn said style.

Caitlyn threw off her boots and stepped in front of Vi in the hall. She pushed Vi to the wall and kissed her clumsily.

"Cait please you've drunk so much, we need to get you into bed." She blushed bright red. "C'mon Cupcake." Vi took Caitlyn's hand and pulled her through the hall and up the stairs, her bedroom was right in front of the stairs luckily.

"But I really like you!" Caitlyn whined.

"If you still really like me tomorrow – which I'm _sure_ you won't- we can talk about it then okay? You need to get some sleep now. I'm gonna sleep on your sofa so if you need anything you just yell." Vi closed the door and left Caitlyn to her own accords of getting dressed for bed.

There was a knock at the door. Caitlyn awoke slowly, her head felt so heavy and she was dizzy. Her hair was a mess. It took her a few seconds to work out what was going on. Vi opened the door slowly and peaked in.

"Oh my god Vi why are you here?!" She hissed. "DID WE?!"

"Fuck no I just stayed on the sofa because you were pretty fucked and I was worried about you, I didn't want you to be alone. You tried to swim in the harbour for god's sake!"

"I hate swimming..." She whispered. "Okay so why am I naked?" She gazed under her duvet.

"That had nothing to do with me I left it to you to sort that out. And clearly you didn't fancy clothing last night." She smirked a little. "You look terrible, I'll go make some coffee."


	4. Tea

**Hello guys! I haven't really written any authors notes at all so far, I've been having loads of fun writing these chapters so far and I'd love the feedback :3 Ty**

 **By the way this is a little rewrite of my first chapter in my old fanfic, I just wanted to redo it!**

* * *

 **Care for a spot of tea?**

Vi looked around her partners office, this was always the most boring bit of her job, watching Caitlyn do all the paperwork, she looked to the ceiling made faces out of the patterns on it and then started drumming her fingers against the wall she was leaning on, they ached slightly from her gauntlet action the evening before.

"Vi…"

"Hm? Oh right yeah the noise, sorry, again" Vi said pressing her fingers to the wall.

"If you're really _that_ bored, you could make me a cup of tea? It'll pass the time for both of us, since you _insist_ on needing a rest from your own paperwork." She raised her eyebrows as she spoke gracefully, not looking up from her pen and paper.

"Um yeah…sure?" she made her way to the kitchen.

 _Shit._ _She walked to the stations small kitchen area, they often would stay across multiple meals in serious cases, not today. She looked around the room looking for something to put the hot drink in. Vi knew how much her partner loved tea, it didn't take hr long to work_ _that_ _one out._ _Maybe making tea is fun. I mean, it's a hell of a lot more boring than punching things buuut more fun than paperwork. Right?_

 _Eventually Vi found a teacup in a small cupboard, it had fancy gold patterns around the edge, boy she could crush the tiny thing with her little finger with her gauntlets on. Delicate little thing._

Vi stared at the teacup for a second, she knew that she needed water from that 'hot jug thingy' and then the actual tea stuff, she decided to start with the tea. She reached for the little porcelain dish with the funny shape fabric bags in and began to tear open one, she threw the bag on the side after pouring the brown powder into the teacup and poured the water from the kettle into the teacup. A tea cup with water and brown dust floating on the surface. _Uhh maybe if I just stir it it'll go away._ She stirred and stirred but it stayed.

 _Fuck, this looks kinda bad. Uhh milk, that's what I need. Fridge, fridge, fridge. Okay so it doesn't look AS bad..I bet Cait's been making it wrong the whole time anyway mine looks WAY better._

"CAAAIIITTT" there was a slight creak from the next room and within a few seconds the tall purple clad sheriff was standing in the doorway of the stations kitchen. Vi side-eyed noticing yet again how tightly fitted Caitlyn's dress was. She smiled and handed her partner the teacup proudly.

 _It's cold, freezing cold, not even the teacup is slightly warm. Did Vi know how to make tea? Well here goes.. Cold. Pungent. Were there bits in it? Oh good gracious I cant-_

Caitlyn regrettably spat out the tea, spraying it all over Vi's face.

"Fucking charming!" Vi exclaimed wiping her cold tea-covered face on her arm.

"You have no idea how to make tea, do you?"

"Duhh, it's easy: milk, tea, water"

Caitlyn laughed at the puzzled bruiser. She turned to the kettle and flicked a switch at the bottom, inside the water started to bubble.

"Well for a start we need to turn the kettle _on_ " Caitlyn said smiling lightly. "and let me guess, you opened the teabag?" Vi rolled her eyes. Caitlyn poured the hot water over the teabag and the warm homely smell of the leafy brew filled the air. She took the milk from the fridge and poured a small amount into the teacup and watched the white liquid spread like a cloud of smoke, storm in a teacup. Lastly she added a spoonful of white sugar and pulled out the dripping teabag.

"There. Taste this" she held the teacup up to Vi's lips, Vi took the teacup into her own hands and took a sip; it was sweet, homely and straightforward flavour, I guess it kind of represented the girl who made it.

"Man, I tried…" Vi groaned.

"Thank you." She gave Vi a little hug. Taking the enforcer back a little, Caitlyn wasn't usually this forward. Caitlyn took her tea and walked back to her desk with a little sway in her step. Vi watched as the Sherrif swayed as she walked, still a little surprised. She wouldn't normally feel that way but…This was Cait.

 _Why does she have to be so goddamn perfect?_

* * *

 **Polite reminder that you're rly close to the review button *cough***


	5. XXX

**Hey guys! This is a v smol chapter acting as a lil peace offering, it seems I am falling being in my own "paperwork", and I'm also moving back to the other side of England again, so I might not be able to update as fast as I have been lately. However I have a hell of a lot of ideas bubbling up and a 9 hour journey can only help with progress! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning Vi." Caitlyn sighed, very aware of the impending doom that consisted of giving Vi a mobile phone. "I have something for you." Vi's classical grin grew across her face in excitement. The sheriff daintily placed a box on the desk. "It's a mobile phone. The latest hex technology, so now you can prewarn me when you are going to be late, and I can contact when I need too, or of course when you _don't_ alert me of your tardiness." She spoke the last sentence in an irritated tone, knowing that this would in fact be the norm.

"Oh man this is awesome." Vi murmured, she removed the phone and examined every side, curious as to how it worked. Everyone in the force now has one, hopefully this should make the job a little bit easier. She realised the irony. _Maybe not her job._

"Hey" Vi said raising an eyebrow at the sheriff, leaning forward over the desk she whispered " Does that mean you're gonna give me your number Cupcake?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes and sighed gently.

"I already sent the number over." She sat down at her desk and began to shuffle papers. She did enjoy the morning sun glancing through over her desk in the mornings, the natural light had a subtle warmth to it, the desk lamp was never quite the same. She was disrupted from her concentration when a darkness fell over her desk as the pink haired enforcer sat herself on the window sill of Caitlyn's office. _Here we go._ "Vi are you not allocated for patrol this morning." A groan burst out of Vi. I have _eleven_ minutes left yet!" She continued to watch cat videos on her phone and _not_ quietly. Caitlyn put her head in her hands, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples vigorously. "I can't wait." Caitlyn said through gritted teeth.

The remaining minutes slowly ran out. Caitlyn smiled to herself as she heard the phone vibrate. Caitlyn had set reminders for every little task Vi had in her responsibility. Vi narrowed her eyes slightly. "Aha ... thanks Cait..." Caitlyn grinned and saw her off. _Finally some peace._

15 minutes later-

Caitlyn felt a vibration against her thigh, she'd taken to keeping her phone in the belt fastened around her thigh for safekeeping. She pressed the unlock button on the side and immediately groaned.

* * *

 **Vi: Hey cuppycake 333 X X X**

* * *

"Not one of my best ideas yet."


	6. First blood?

**I've come down with a smol case of writers block, ive got plenty of ideas but the transition into those is hard so excuse me if I run a little dry atm :S**

* * *

Caitlyn sipped a fresh brew, out of her perfectly dainty teacup. She couldn't help but ponder whether something big was about to happen. Things had been awfully quiet in Piltover of late. Of course she had Vi now which halfed- well… helped cut down her duties a little, but this was a little eery. She took another gentle sip of her tea and just before she took the cup away from her lips her door crashed open with such force that one of the hinges broke. The sheriff spat out her tea whilst dropping her teacup and spilling the remaindr of her perfect brew all over her paperwork. Caitlyn glared at the enforcer she had hired and questioned why for a few seconds. She held her glare, one of her eyes twitched. This sent a little wave of uncertainty through the enforcer.

"The FUCK Vi?" Caitlyn _very_ rarely swore, but she had began to notice an increase in her own vulgarity when she was around her insufferable partner.

"Shit, Caitlyn I'm –"

"OUT." She pointed at the door, hangling awkwardly on one hinge. Vi widened her eyes and turned on one heel, walking back through the office full of different desks she felt the eyes of the rest of the team follow her. They were just as shocked as she was, Caitlyn wasn't one to lose her cool, she was calm and collected with almost everyone especially Vi. Everyone had noticed the sheriff become slowly desensitised to how boisterous Vi could be hence the suspicions of a slight romantic feeling towards her. This was new.

Vi walked down the pathway and headed towards a big silver bridge, she figured she'd patrol for a bit and then maybe go and see Caitlyn at the end of the day and she if she'd cooled off. There was something up , Caitlyn wouldn't just dismiss her like that she thought. _Sure she got angry sometimes but… maybe I pushed her too far. Maybe she's just had enough._ Vi sighed and kicked a rock. As she got to the end of the bridge she saw an elderley lady, struggling to haul a few shopping bags away from the grocery store. Vi looked around before jogging over to take the ladies bags for her and walk her home.

"Such a dear." The lady said smiling, her eyebrows furrowed as she focused on the girls giant mechanical fists. "Ah you're that young one they hired in the Police Department, did you make those dear?" Vi grinned, now carrying three bags of shopping with ease, one bag on each finger of her gauntlet.

"I kinda did yeah." She said proudly.

"Technology these days, I could never get my head around it." She laughed. "Where's your friend with the hat?" Vi frowned as they walked, she wasn't really sure now.

"Ah I broke her door this morning, she wasn't too happy." She pulled a worried face at the lady who chuckled again in response.

"Buy her a bunch of flowers dear and I'm sure she'll be right as rain. This is me" she looked up at a narrow white house with gold patterning over the odd brick. "I can't thank you enough, if I do see the sheriff I will be glad to tell her of your kindness." Vi handed over the shopping bags and said her goodbyes. She was right, the least she could do now was show her some delicacy, even if it was only in the form of flowers or something.

* * *

Caitlyn sat still for a minute, thinking about what had just happened. _She didn't quite deserve that one._ Caitlyn knew she'd screwed up, things didn't generally get to her that much, only at this time of the month. She sighed and sunk into her chair rubbing the bridge of her nose. Not only was her lower abdomen screaming, but her partner probably was internally too.

* * *

Vi kept patrolling for a few more hours in that time she'd pickpocketed two young thiefs and given their goods back to where they came from. After doing so she told the young boys what she'd done and gave them each some money for food, she didn't leave without warning them though. They'd reminded her of her younger self, she pitied them and hoped that they would see the wrong and right and would only steal if their lives depended on it. She knew that feeling too well.

Vi walked past a florist, it was nearly closing time. The flowers outside were perfectly freash and diffusing the most perfect floral aroma, the smell reminded her of the smell of Caitlyns hair whenever she flipped it about.

"Can I help you madam?" a young blonde girl with hazel eyes looked up to her, interrupting her moment of bliss thinking about the sweet smell of Caitlyn's hair.

"Uh, I guess im trying to say sorry …to someone" The enforcer blew a strand of pink hair out of her face. The girl laughed and suggested she picked any of the flowers. Vi picked a bunch full of roses and irises, the purple irises matched Caitlyn's hat, she Vi hoped he would approve.

* * *

There was a quiet knock, only on the side of the wall, since the door had now been clearly removed. Vi stepped into the room gingerly. The sight of the pink haired woman, her giant metal gauntlets and the delicate bouquet of flowers made quite the juxtaposition. Caitlyn giggled and then blushed slightly, realising the flowers were for her. Vi didn't say anything she just handed the bouquet over to Caitlyn. There was a small note written on the top that read "Hey, sorry about the door thing, I guess this is me trying to be delicate." She'd drawn a little teacup on the end of the note and it was written as nicely as she could make it.

The sheriff threw her arms around Vi "They're beautiful, thank you Vi." Vi couldn't respond, the sheriffs hair was intoxicating her, not that she'd even recovered from the shock of sudden affection either.

"I um, I'm sorry, I just have… you know _women problems_." Caitlyn said quietly, checking the doorway.

"Oh. Ohhhh." Vi grinned "You know I'm a girl too right." Caitlyn blushed furiously, her face turning pink.

"Yeah I just-"

"You're a prude, I know." Vi said. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at the pinkette. "Ok ok, I'm sorry. Aw man I knew I should have got you ice cream." Caitlyn smiled and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to walk me home?" Caitlyn knew Vi would jump at the chance.

The two unlikely a pair, left the Piltover Police Department. As they approached Caitlyn's house the sheriff took Vi's hand " Do you wanna come in and watch a movie with me?".

A smile spread across Vi's face as she leant on the pillar outside Caitlyn's door. "Is this where you murder me in cold blood because of the door thing?" Caitlyn sighed and pulled Vi inside. The house smelt warm like baking and the rooms were big and spacious, she had a glass wall on one side of the living room space, with a stunning view into the garden.

Vi took off her gauntlets and left them by the door. "I won't be a moment." Caitlyn said walking up the stairs. Vi decided on making the sheriff a tea as she remembered from her previous lesson. This tea however looked a normal colour and had a normal temperature, and it smelt sweet and earthy. As Vi had finished making the brew she turned around to see Caitlyn with a thick knitted sweater on and leggings, she was holding a hot water bottle which she placed gently on the sofa.

As Caitlyn entered the kitchen Vi handed her the tea, quite proud of her creation. Caitlyn took the cup, and on her tip toes, gently kissed her partner on the cheek. Caitlyn had sat herself on the sofa, knowing Vi was still in the kitchen bewildered by the soft lips that had brushed her tattoo, and the warm breath against her ear. The sheriff did like to flirt too, only in _her_ terms though. She sipped her tea, smiling.

* * *

 **Hey! I don't even know where that came from I was just freewriting really sorry if there's mistakes it's 1am. Hope you enjoy! Pleeeeease review, it really helps with directions and stuffs I can't exaggerate that enough it means everything!**


	7. Authors note ( it is a good one i swear)

p class="MsoNormal"Hey, Not sure how many people this is gonna get too, but did anyone wanna suggest any Never have I evers? I have a chapter laid out but if anyones got any they wanna do? TY x/p 


	8. Never Have I Ever

**UH I'm kinda sensing that not everyone knows what this game is? Not sure if its a British thing, so basically you take turns saying ' never have I ever' (blahblahblah insert something interesting here) and then people that have done said thing drink? Might not be great with two but we'll see :p**

* * *

"I can't lie to you, I didn't think you hand real hands." Caitlyn took Vi's hands and studied the arrangement of white scars across her skin. She giggled and looked into Vi's eyes leaning against the wall. Two long scars caught Caitlyn's weary eyes, like silver bracelets on each arm. The scars were jagged lines following the entire circumference of each arm, just below the joint. Caitlyn followed the lines. Vi shivered at her touch. "What happened...?" Caitlyn whispered, her eyes stared into Vi's filling up with sadness, slightly afraid that it was self administered. "The gauntlets were part of a mining machine, they weren't meant for humans to wear them. They fucked my arms, as you can see."

"You're brave" Caitlyn replied.

"Jeez Caitlyn you're such a lightweight." Vi said gently taking Caitlyn's hand and leading her to the glass sun room at the back of the house. Ezreal was having a house warming party, having struck gold on a recent endeavor remapping the base of a mountain. He'd bought himself a modern home. He'd invited most of the locals he knew, including the sheriff and enforcer and of course his suspected love interest.

Lux ran over to Caitlyn and pulled her into her arms giggling, Lux had a contagious laugh, needless to say alcohol did not help. "I haven't see you in sooo long!" Caitlyn was slightly taken aback she'd only met Lux a few times, but forgave the over familiarity due to the drink. "How are things?" Caitlyn nodded to Ezreal who was currently being towered over by Luxanna's older brother.

"Things for me are great, probably not so much for Garen... or Ezreal." Lux winced slightly looking over at the two. Caitlyn noticed that Vi had completely disappeared. _Probably eating something._ "I heard you took in another officer?" Caitlyn tiptoes to see if she could see a flash of pink anywhere. _Nothing_.

"Oh yes, Vi, I would have introduced you except-"

"LUXANNA!" Garen's voice boomed over the music. Lux's eyes widened and she grimaced again.

"Excuse me-" She coughed.

Caitlyn would have found Vi If she just stayed away from the punch. Worried she was upset she looked through the people in the room. Suddenly the smell flooded her nose, much to her disappointment, she knew where to find Vi.

Caitlyn stepped outside into the cold, and sure enough Vi was there, a long trail of smoke departing her lips.

"I knew it." Caitlyn said sounding serious.

'Oh shit-" Vi attempted to throw the cigarette next to her but it got caught and ended up flying at herself. "It's was just one!" Caitlyn sighed teasingly and leant against the wall.

"You were supposed to quit."

Vi rolled her eyes "I've been doing it for most of my life cut me some slack"

" _Most_ of your life?" Caitlyn asked.

"Okay we need to get to know each other more, come on." Vi pulled Caitlyn back into the house and grabbed a bottle of liquor from Ezreal's upboard.

"Vi you can't just do that!" Caitlyn protested, pulling back on Vi's arm.

"Relax you can pay him later." Vi shouted back at Caitlyn as they walked up the stairs. _I can pay him. Wait._

"Vi what did you mean when you said get to know each other better...?" Caitlyn took her hand out of Vi's and awkwardly looked back down the stairs to see if anyone had seen them.

"Just a game" She turned the doorknob and peeked through, she sniggered and quickly closed it again. "Not that one"

"Vi, who was that?" She just laughed in response and opened another door.

The room was white and full of packed unorganised boxes, there was a door leading to a balcony with a small table and chairs. Caitlyn delicately sat down smoothing her skirt, Vi plonked the bottle of god knows what down on the table and sat down grinning.

"Never have I ever?" Vi whispered. One side of Caitlyn's mouth curled into a smile as she peeked through her eyelashes at Vi.

"Sure" Caitlyn whispered back.

"I'm surprised you know it!" Vi said mocking her partner. Caitlyn didn't appear to be the type.

"I was a teenager once too you know."

"Oh? I thought you'd always been boring my bad." Caitlyn swiped at her playfully, narrowly missing the drink.

"Never have I ever been in hand cuffs?" Vi wasn't gonna drop the cheesy grin for the entire game, this Caitlyn was sure of.

"I'm the sheriff of course I haven't." Caitlyn furrowed her brow.

"Not even for like… indulgencies?" Caitlyn's jaw dropped.

"Of course not! Wait – and you have?" She raised her eyebrows smiling.

"Yeah duh." Caitlyn looked taken aback as her eyes widened. Vi laughed loudly. "You arrested me cupcake, remember?!" VI took a swig of her the drink.

"Ugh... Never have I ever been in love." Caitlyn didn't take long to suss out anyone she met, it was her nature, but Vi was different. She was curious about her.

"Pfft. Gross." Vi thought about it, her face grew plain as she realised she didn't really know what love was like _._ Sure she'd had a lot of one night stands, girls saying they loved her after a few drinks, she didn't stick around though. There was always something missing.

"What?" Caitlyn said, noticing the girls lilac eyes glazing over into the distance.

"Nah nothing, I er... don't tend to commit to relationships, if you know what I mean..." She coughed awkwardly, fiddling with a loose thread of cotton on her sleeve.

A smile spread across Vi's face widely. "Never have I ever had a one night stand." Caitlyn blushed furiously, her cheeks practically glowed, she looked at the glass door staring at the handle. Vi's eyes widened, she asked it out of jest but this was news.

"Jeez Cait, who was it? Drop the gossip!"

"Uhhh" Her blue eyes cast down to the floor, she bit her lip.

"Hey its okay you don't have to tell-"

"Jayce." She closed her eyes and exhaled. Vi watched as the usually self contained closed book of a lady was unravelling in front of her. Vi got up and knelt down in front of Caitlyn's chair, she took hold of Caitlyn's hands in her lap and held them in hers. A tiny drop of water fell from Caitlyn's eyelash onto their hands.

"I hate him. I just wanted my father to be happy and he never was he kept saying how I could have made a respectable wife with a suitable job. He always wanted me to marry Jayce." Vi wiped another tear away from Caitlyn's cheek. "I was frustrated, I just went out and he was there and it just happened."

"Hey, listen, it's in the past right? It's not coming back any time soon, if the past stuck with us all the time and we had to dwell on it you wouldn't have let me on the police force. Trust me. You can let it go Cupcake, you're here now. With me." Caitlyn smiled, she slowly got down from her chair and knelt in front of Vi, she put her hand under Vi's chin and pulled her closer until their lips met. The warmth of their soft lips together against the cold concrete flooring they knelt on. Hopefully this wouldn't be forgotten.

* * *

 **That got mushy quick, apologies!**


	9. Differences

**I hate writing fight scenes so sorry if its not great :') There's been some really lovely reviews and honestly it helps a bunch so thanks soo much.**

* * *

Debris flew in every possible direction as bullets trailed over the grey brick. Caitlyn was thankful she wore her sunglasses this morning. _Where is Vi now you need her huh?_ Oversleeping, drooling over the pillow as you defend the city of a crazy Zaun streetrat. Caitlyn pulled up the speaker hooked onto her uniform and shouted. "I need more back up. She's not turned up." There was a response, not that it was audible over the sound of various guns. Caitlyn was confident, but she knew not to go in alone. If she could just get a good spot so that she could catch the maniac without being gunned down. As the sheriff slowly peaked out of her hiding place to winced at the damage already dealt there was a groundshaking crash. Caitlyn immediately bent down shielding her face, thinking Jinx had gone to town on her with her rocket launcher, she soon realised what it was, thankfully quick enough to realise the wall that was hiding her had also collapsed with the blow.

Vi.

Before Caitlyn could think any faster Vi had pounced on her prey, in turn the blue haired psychopath began laughing hysterically.

"That tickles fathands!" She shrieked, not bothered about making any escape. "I missed you Violet. You never play anymore. You used to be so fun." Caitlyn slowly approached, her gun readied. She'd net them both if she had too.

"It's VI. I thought I fucking told you to stay away." Vi said through gritted teeth, glaring harder than ever. She was straddling the tiny girl, she pressed the release buttons of her gauntlets. She wanted to feel nothing more than her bones break. She hit her hard, the side of her face black and blue, there weren't really red tones to her flesh, she was a deadly pale white, the streaks of deep red complimented the bruised marble coloured skin. Vi thought so anyway.

"Vi." Caitlyn threw the handcuffs on the ground next to her partner. "If you insist, on these unorthodox methods, get on with it." Three of her officers ran towards the scene, breathing heavily.

"The bike was missing Sheriff!" one of them panted, another had crouched over resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Nervous laughter surfaced from Vi's guilt.

"Uh yeah sorry, I woke up late so…" Caitlyn growled in response, dismissing the poor men. At least they'd tried.

Vi handcuffed Jinx eventually, after painting Jinx a little more with blood, just because she could. Even the walk home was filled with sickening laughter. Something was not right about this girl.

Vi walked into the cellblock, remembering her first night there, it was basically her first home. She was in cell two, giggling hysterically. Vi wasn't exactly meant to be down here alone, Caitlyn would be mad, well, more mad. She had to talk to her sister alone though.

"Violet you came back, I knew you would! You missed me too much haha!" Jinx was laying with her back to the floor and her legs sitting up against the wall, she looked at her. Her cerise eyes weren't the same now, there was something missing, they weren't alive anymore, they weren't her. She unlocked the cell door and closed it behind her quickly.

Caitlyn stepped softly down the stairs and sat quietly on the other side of the wall connected to the cell block, these walls were thin, she could hear every word.

"I didn't abandon you, I savedeveryone in that mine by staying there do you know how many of those would have died." Vi's memory flickered back to that night, the darkness, the screams. Jinx wasn't ever normal, but something in her head switched off that day., her motives became more destructive than ever.

"You used to be so fun, we could be like that again we could go out in town and smash things up, I could blow things up, you could punch things…"

"You know that isn't how I work. You could just co-operate? We could find something for you to do, somewhere else for you to go." She sighed, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Nope, doesn't sound very fun. Anyway, why would we cooperate? You're not in my life anymore that was your decision." Vi got up and punched the bars of the cell door. Jinx snorted and giggled as Vi left the cell.

Caitlyn had waited upstairs for her, she took Vi into her office.

"Why did you lie?" Her voice was flat, her face emotionless.

"What do you mean?" Vi said, chewing her lip.

"She's your sister."

"Uhhh..." Vi shuffled a bit leaning on the oak desk.

"You wrote that you didn't have anyone."

"I don't have anyone she's- "

"How can I trust anything you say!? You could be plotting _with_ her to destroy Piltover for all I know." Her voice got more desperate as she spoke. Desperate for it to just be another silly joke or something.

"She Is all I had and I thought she was gone..."

"There were a dozen reports of a girl with blue pigtails and cerise eyes and you didn't think to mention you knew someone like that? You made a promise to me and this city, to protect it's people." Caitlyn stared past Vi at the wall, she didn't want to look at her properly.

"I don't know why I expected you to understand, you grew up loved with everything handed to you, The only person I've ever had to care about, and you're asking me to overlook that. Of course you are, you're too wrapped up in your fucking job to feel anything yourself."

"I cant keep you on the force." She said, eyes closed.

"Fine." She threw her cards and badge on the desk and left, slamming most of the doors to the point of damaging them. She had one destination in mind, and that was the bar.

* * *

Caitlyn was awoken by the phone ringing, it was 3am, she'd fallen asleep at her desk, accepting that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, she just decided to catch up on paperwork.

"Sheriff, you might wanna get yourself down the the ER, it's Vi."

* * *

 **This is gonna carry over a few chapters, I think!**


	10. Memories

**Hey! I just realised a mistake I made about Caitlyn's parents being alive, which really helps to be honest so sorry for the change of story, I'll go back and edit that past chapter soon.**

* * *

The frequent beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing Caitlyn could hear, despite the multitude of people bustling around her. She found her eyes locking to small details. A half full glass by a bedside table, a purple leaf that had blown in through a window. Everything else was blurry.

She'd taken a blow to the head, crashed the car intoxicated, that's what they told Caitlyn.

Comatose.

She went home when they wouldn't let her stay anymore, one of the nurses always let her stay late, she liked that one. At home she tried to eat, wash and sleep, but every movement she made was robotic and monotonous. She just wanted to be there.

It was her fault. She let this happen and Vi was right she was married to the job and maybe this was proving that to her, but she couldn't even think about work right now. They called her to say that Jinx had been released, and they were hunting her down, as much as she thought she would be best she had to leave it to them. Her attention was focused somewhere else.

Vi didn't move, only the peaceful rise and fall of her chest, Caitlyn didn't realise how grateful she could be for that. Her face was full of innocence now, her face was pale and clean aside from the bruising, they'd taken her nose and ear piercings out. The only thing that said Vi anymore was the hair and the tattoo, not to mention how stubborn she can be. Another thing to be grateful for. She smiled weakly remembering the amount of times she'd told Vi how to do something for her to argue and do the complete opposite, it worked, most of the time anyway.

Caitlyn had called to apologise for her absence, she'd never chosen to take time off before even though she new she could, they understood, maybe more than her.

Two weeks had passed before the doctors said she might not make it through this, Caitlyn blanked out that thought and still came back everyday. She'd sat closer and closer to her each time, she fell asleep on the chair next to her sometimes. Holding Vi's limp hand made everything seem a little easier, she traced the scars with her fingers just like she did the night they kissed. She thought about her lips. She just missed the warmth. She missed her constant playfulness as irritating as it could be she would give anything for her to be winding her up right now. She missed Vi.

Four days after the doctors forewarned her, she was holding Vi's hand and she felt her twitch slightly.

"Vi? It's me Caitlyn, can you hear me?" She said desperately, holding her hand, begging for response. "Vi?" Her eyelashes flickered slightly in a few of the longest seconds Caitlyn had ever experienced her eyes opened, glistening violet eyes, finally staring back at her, Caitlyn was confused as to how she'd never realised their beauty before.

"Who- who are you? Where am I?" Vi's eyes darted around the room and she tried hard to sit up properly. The heart monitors beeping increased slightly, a doctor came over and tried to calm her down and explain.

"Vi please try and remain calm, you were involved in an accident and you're in Piltover Hospital, you took quite a blow to the head and we must monitor you to make sure you're safe and healthy." She stared at the tubes going into her wrists.

"Why are you here am I arrested? You wanna ask questions?" Her eyes bore into Caitlyn as it dawned on her. She'd forgotten. She didn't know what to say the last thing she wanted was to tell Vi she'd forgotten the past six months of her life.

The doctor pulled Caitlyn aside.

"Sheriff, it's highly possible that this is a permanent side effect of the trauma or the blow to the head, it may be irreversible. I'd recommend reminding her of a few things and gently explaining what she has forgotten, I think the effects would be best if you told her as opposed to me. She's calmer when you're next to her." He put his hand on her shoulder gently reassuring her. It didn't work, she knew how Vi could be.

She sat next to Vi again, moving her chair back a little. Vi smirked at her.

"You're not gonna be much use here aside from lookin pretty sheriff, I don't remember shit." Caitlyn cleared her throat and straightened her back.

"That's the thing Vi, um, you've forgotten a lot more than you think." Vi furrowed her eyebrows. "You came to work for the price department, we were partners." Caitlyn knew she'd laugh thinking it was some kind of joke. "Please listen..."

"You're not joking are you..." She shook her head.

"Was I good?" Caitlyn smiled.

"You were the best, even if a little unconventional." She chuckled.

The doctor came over with a few pills for her to take, and suggested she got some rest.

She curled up on the chair next to Vi's bed, for the first time in forever she'd worn leggings and a giant t-shirt in public. The nurse that Caitlyn liked had taken this night shift, which meant Caitlyn could stay as long as she did.

She thought about all of the memories that Vi had forgotten, the kiss kept flashing through her mind, she wondered if Vi would have thought about it as much as she did. She might have been drunk but in that particular minute she was stone cold sober, and she loved every second of it.

This is the worst moment to realise how you feel about someone.

* * *

 **I have an essay due in soon oops..**


	11. Remember?

**_Hey! Sorry it's been a busy few days, thank you for the reviews and for being patient :3_**

Watching Vi sleep felt strange, especially if she didn't even remember her. Things would be different now, she'd be on her own at work, she'd be back to her old self again, just alone. Caitlyn was an only child, used to sneaking around the moors with her first rifle, she'd gotten used to being on her own and never knowing any different, didn't realise how much she disliked it. Vi changed that. She watched as a tear splashed onto her jumper and quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve wrapped over her fist.

She fell asleep in the chair she was curled up in, waking up after a few hours. Vi was still asleep.

"Cait" Vi murmured. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she leant forward, closer to her. She listened to her breathing, wondering whether to say anything or not. Did she remember her name or did somebody tell her?

The nurse woke Caitlyn up at four in the morning, she thanked her and walked outside. For some fresh air, knowing Vi was okay was a huge relief, only now there were other concerns.

She went home and washed and changed into better clothes, she ate and then left for Vi's flat with her spare key. She pulled out a few clothes and things she might need, the clothes smelt like her and she missed it terribly. Turning around she saw the empty alcohol bottles on the table, she grimaced and walked out briskly, trying to forget the words they'd exchanged.

At the hospital Vi was awake and sitting up, staring out the window.

"I brought you some of your things...I um hope that's okay..." She said realising Vi doesn't know who she is yet she's scrambled through her underwear.

"You were in my dream last night" She bit her lip. "There must be something in here!" She tapped her head. It helped that Vi could be so upbeat even in the hardest situations.

"How are you feeling Vi?" She turned quiet at the end of her question, afraid to hear the answer.

"Frustrated that I had a flat and I don't even remember if it's a double bed." Caitlyn smiled.

"It's double but how do you feel physically..?"

"Ah my head fucking kills" She said laughing, Vi was used to gritting her teeth through pain, it didn't bother her anymore, if anything it made her feel more alive. "I can smoke in here right?"

"Vi it's a hospital!" Caitlyn hissed. Vi grinned.

"I don't know who you are but I've missed you" Vi held her hand out towards Caitlyn, she took her up on the offer.

"You should hit your head more often."

"And forget your face again? I hope not." She grinned.

"You haven't changed at all, always with the flirting!" She smiled, she'd missed that too, of course.

"Wait ... did we have a thing?"

"You wish." She put her legs over the arm of the chair and sat sideways.

Caitlyn had began to go back to the station to catch up on paperwork and help out in the bigger investigations, she checked in to the hospital every day still, morning or evening. There wasn't a day that went by that someone didn't ask how she was doing.

A week into her being back at work the phone rang, she answered it shakily, a little anxious that she hadn't visited Vi that morning.

"Hello Sheriff it's Doctor Ladden, I'd just like to let you know your partner has been suggesting memories coming back to her, I thought a visit might be in order. You're lucky, it's rare to recover amnesia."

"Thank you."

The hospital might as well have become Caitlyn's second home, she was on first name terms with the nurses now, they greeted her when she arrived and said their goodbyes when she left. Vi was sprawling something on a piece of scrap paper with a red pen. The tip of her tongue stuck out a little, she always did that when she worked on her gauntlets.

"Is everything okay, Vi?" Caitlyn was wearing her uniform, a very short skirt that Vi struggled to tear her eyes away from.

"Please tell me I didn't have to wear that!" She looked offended at the idea of that outfit on her.

"Yours was a little more suited to your tastes..." She chuckled.

"I remember weird little things, I remember making tea, I remember buying flowers and I remember a really clean house with a big wooden door oh and a yellow blanket!" She quickly wrote down the blanket and looked at Caitlyn for reassurance.

"I taught you to make tea one time, and you really messed it up... You know knew how I liked it in the end though. Um yes you bought me flowers because you broke my door and I guess that's my house!"

"Looks like you turned me soft"

"Is that a bad thing? I'm glad you remember."

Vi blew a strand of her from her eyes.

"They said I can go home tomorrow, if my bloods okay." She grinned.

"They also said a lot of rest. He told me too." Vi rolled her eyes and huffed, she much resembled a child when she didn't get her own way.

"I think you should stay with me for a bit, until you feel a little more settled. I know you don't feel like you know me that well-"

"It's okay. I'll get to know you again if I have too."

Caitlyn arranged her spare room properly, and transferred Vi's things from her flat to her new room. She was so fascinated with the idea of having her own mini bathroom, Caitlyn was worried she would forget her all over again.

Every day Caitlyn would sit with her and a Cork board and pin photos of people Vi had known to it, where she'd known them from and what they did. If anyone could pin out some bodies entire life with photos and string it was Caitlyn. As she did this Vi began to remember more and more, it started with trivial things, but they grew into events and people and her work.

Vi spent every second of her days trying to remember every little detail about Caitlyn, she'd recognised how sad Caitlyn looked when she realised that Vi didn't remember her, she'd seen the hurt behind her shining blue eyes and she wanted to fix that. There were memories she knew she had, but she was afraid to say them.

Caitlyn knee what Vi liked and tried to use it to help her, she played card games with her, they'd laugh and Vi would cheat, Caitlyn would no doubt work it out before she'd even began the cheating.

It didn't take long for Vi to realise how she had felt about Caitlyn. She remembered watching her leave the station before her, her hair would blow in the wind as she opened the door and the smell was hypnotising. She remembered Caitlyn touching her arms at a party, feeling her delicate fingers trace the scars, she shivered.

Caitlyn still left for work every now and then, leaving Vi behind. She took that time to familiarise herself with things, to see if it would trigger any memories. One day she decided to try Caitlyn's room, she'd never been in there, as of her current memory anyway.

b

There was a big bed in the middle with flowery bedding, a bedside table, and a big dressing table by the window. Caitlyn wasn't one for vanity, she wore make up and took care of her image but it seemed a little out of place here. She opened the tall wardrobe and inhaled, she recognised the smell of Caitlyn's clothes, they smelt just as sweet as before. She looked through her clothes to see if she recognised any, There was a dress that she recognised, although it was black so maybe it was that, as she looked at it something caught her eye. There was a bright blue colour on the back of the wardrobe. She pushed back the clothes and realised Caitlyn had her own ideas on Jinx, she still trying to find her. Caitlyn had written notes down aside each picture of her, she'd written the date that she had escaped their grasp. There was a note also saying _my fault_. Suddenly Vi remembered talking to her sister behind the bars she remembered arguing with Caitlyn, she remembered the flash of blue in front of her car and- she shivered, _where was she_?

Vi closed the doors of the wardrobe and went to look at herself in the mirror, she looked so different to how she used too, so clean, proper clothes, it was weird to her. She sniffed a bottle of perfume on the dressing table and sneezed, knocking it over. The bottle hit the mirror and it turned slightly, Vi saw the very same red wool that Caitlyn used dangling behind it, she flipped it over. Caitlyn had also been trying to work out where Vi came from and who were family were, now she had Jinx things might be easier. She didn't have a lot yet, Vi wasn't surprised. She cared about Vi there was no doubt about that.

When Caitlyn came home that evening, Vi was sitting and waiting for her, she gestured for Caitlyn to come and sit with her. Caitlyn took off her hat and sat down.

"I remember what happened and I want you to know that it wasn't your fault." Caitlyn bit her lip, Vi took her hand to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I lied Cait, and I'm sorry I forgot you."

"Do you remember-"

"I remember it all...Do you remember the party?"

Caitlyn smiled and looked into Vi's lilac eyes, she leant over towards Vi, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Yes." She whispered.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Parents

**Hey, sorry this one's kinda short, I got a bit blocked towards the end :S It's been a long hangovery day...**

* * *

"Vi get up!" The covers were whipped off of the bed before her eyes even opened and the cold hit her.

"What the fuck Cait-"

"MOVE!" A loud chime rang through the quiet home, as Caitlyn pulled on her dress.

"Nope underwear huh? Must be someone pretty special" That one earned a glare off of the flustered sheriff, who had now ran down the stairs to open the door. Vi left the room and sat at the top of the stairs to listen, she just wanted to know what Caitlyn was so on edge about.

"Mother! You should really start calling-"

"Caitlyn sweetheart you know how busy the schedule is!" She pulled Caitlyn into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I missed you darling."

"I missed you too.." She whispered, side eyeing a pack of cigarettes on the table hoping her mother wouldn't notice. They moved into the kitchen to sit at the table. Caitlyn made herself and her mother a tea and sat down, she was exhausted.

"How was the trip?"

"It's was amazing! They dug up an unknown crystal, it was so beautiful and it was bright purple, aah it reminded me of you, and the hex potential was limitless! Testing starts on Monday!" The passion her mother had for her career was refreshing, she lit up like the crystals as she spoke about them. It was easy to look up to her.

"So have you caught the blue one?" Her mother asked, forgetting Jinx's name of course.

"No, not yet..." Caitlyn looked outside the window, wondering if she ever would catch Jinx.

"Oh Caitlyn, what have you done to yourself?" She gently put her hand under Caitlyn's jaw and turned her head to the side to look at her neck.

"Hmm?" Caitlyn turned to look at the reflection in the mirror, and saw a fairly sizable love bite on her neck, she blushed furiously. Thank god it wasn't her father. "Ah I arrested some drunk guy the other day he probably just lashed out, it's okay don't worry." She said putting her hand over her neck.

"I worry about you in this line of work sweetie. I want grandkids you know!" She laughed.

"I can handle it, I promise." She smiled to reassure her, and herself.

"Oh I need to meet your partner one day! I have a hundred questions about those gauntlets, they're impressive to say the least." Caitlyn laughed nervously.

"I'll introduce you soon."

When her mother had left about half an hour after arriving, Caitlyn lazily walked back upstairs with coffee for Vi.

"I brought you coffee as a peace offering..." Caitlyn said placing the giant mug on the end table.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Vi said sleepily sitting up.

'No but she did see this-" Caitlyn pulled her hair to one side narrowing her eyes. "I don't know if she was playing dumb but she didn't seem to clock on." Vi tried to stop herself grinning but she was particularly bad at that.

"I didn't think it would be a problem going by the sounds you were making..."

"Ugh- You don't understand how serious this is if that was my father we'd be in so much trouble." She leant her head against the back of the bed and sighed. "My mother will love you so much, probably more than me, but my father's more traditional and I really don't know how he'd react to me being- and they want grandchildren." Vi laughed and pulled Caitlyn over into a hug.

"Well we can give them grandkids, but you'd probably have to tell him about us before..."

"I know." Caitlyn put her face against Vi's neck "Wait you want kids?" Caitlyn said, her voice was muffled from Vi's neck.

"Duh I'd made a great parent." She said drawing circles on Caitlyn's back with her fingers.

"I dread to think."

* * *

 **Don't remember If I said I read the lore again and "have resurrected" Caitlyns parents for story purposes ;) I haven't changed the old chapter yet though**


	13. Office Work

**Er I' gonna prewarn you this chapters a little bit lemony, its funny because I'm eating lemon yoghurt.**

* * *

Caitlyn gently brushed away the hand that planted itself on her hip as they walked towards her office.

"Remember what I said? We need to keep it professional at work." Vi looked at her and pouted.

"But you're so sexy in your little police skirt...Besides no one's here yet!" Caitlyn tossed her hair over one shoulder.

"They will be soon."

As they walked into Caitlyn's office Vi shut the door. Before Caitlyn could even think about what she needed to arrange this morning hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her onto her desk. Papers and pens tumbled off of the once pristine workspace but before she could complain Vi crashed her lips into Caitlyn's to add further warm hands resting on her legs slowly travelled further up her thighs. She was hot and breathless and a moan escaped her mouth as Vi began working towards her neck. She'd forgotten herself completely.

"Vi..." She bit her lip. "Don't..." Vi stopped and looked at Caitlyn.

"Sorry sheriff." She grinned teasingly.

Caitlyn looked at her partner for a second before pulling her back towards her, she wrapped her thighs around her waist and ran her fingers through Vi's mess of hair, she smiled into the kiss. Vi would be the only one to weaken her like this.

"You just said no." Vi whispered against the sheriffs neck, causing Caitlyn to moan again in response. It didn't take long for Vi to map out exactly what would make this girl melt.

She pushed Caitlyn's thighs apart, her skirt rode up even further. Fingers so gently stroked her inner thigh causing her to shiver, Vi laughed breathily and moved her fingers to the now-dampened underwear, stroking the soft fabric. Caitlyn couldn't compose herself and gasped, her body twitching at the touch. Heat pooled between her legs and she craved more. A door outside slammed shut and voices followed.

"Ah sorry Cupcake, looks like we need to be professional, don't you think?" Vi mimicked Caitlyns accent and laughed as she watched her realise what she meant.

"I believe I have work to do." Vi kissed Caitlyn on the cheek and whispered in her ear "I'll eat you later ,Cupcake." Vi left the office with a smile on her face.

When the door closed Caitlyn slowly got down off of her desk, knocking it further back so it looked even more lopsided. Right now she couldn't care less, she needed air.

On her way out of the station she passed her head officer.

"Rough night?" He said.

"No, I'm fine." She laughed nervously. She scolded herself for being so easily manipulated by Vi.

As she walked out of the front door she checked her reflection, her cheeks were very flushed and a few bits if her hair were out of place. She quickly straightened out her hair breathing in the morning air.

When she walked back into her office, she noticed the door slightly ajar, she would never leave the door open like that. As she pushed open the door her stomach lurched.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened in here. I need a word Caitlyn." She closed the door behind her and leant on it, nervously.

"Yes father?" She cleared her throat.

"I know whats going on. It needs to stop." He said, emotionless.

"I'm twenty five this conversation isn't happening." She couldn't deal with this right now, shed thought it over in her head a hundred times how childish it would be if she stood down to this. She wasn't one for standing down to people.

"This conversation _is_ happening, if you want to keep your job."

* * *

 **IM sorry that escalated so quickly in so many ways. Nooone of it was planned!**


	14. Rain

The front door slammed as usual when Vi came home, she fought the urge to bring her gauntlets in and left them in the hallway cupboard, as she was told.

Caitlyn's boots were by the door and not on the shoe rack, this was pretty out of character for her, and she was home before Vi.

She walked in and found Caitlyn leaning on the kitchen side with a cup of tea in her hand.

"What's up Caity?" She said gently wrapping her arms around Caitlyn without knocking her tea down both of them (it took a long time to learn how). Her eyes were red like she'd been crying, it took a lot for Caitlyn to cry, something bad must have happened.

"He knows Vi." She put the cup down and leant her hands on the marble counter. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as her fingers gripped the edge.

"Hey..." Vi said, she quickly removed the metal shoulder pads she'd put on that morning for work and put them down. "Come on." She scooped Caitlyn up in her arms and carried her over to the sofa she sat with her and pulled her into her arms properly.

"Pleaaase don't cry Cupcake, whatever he's said we can sort something out. That's why we're partners!" Caitlyn briefly wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"He's gonna split us up or take my job.. either way you won't have one, he'll see to that." She planted her face into Vi's neck. "It wouldn't be the same without you." She said quietly.

"Can he do that?" Vi whispered.

"He's a statesman, everyone knows his name."

"Everyone knows your name Cait." She was right Caitlyn thought, she'd done a hell of a lot for the city, he couldn't undo that.

"Surely it would reflect badly on him if you got fired too?" Said Vi.

"Is guess, still better than having a girlfriend right?" Her laugh dripping with sarcasm."He owes me his life." Vi looked at her questioningly. "5 years ago we were burgled and kidnapped. I was 19, I was good with the rifle so I felt confident, I went looking for them. I hung onto every lead I could and eventually got to the guys involved, none of them knew who was actually in charge, all that was left was the calling card with 'C' written on it. I got my parents out, they were in there for four days and a bit, things were a little different after that. They told me to stop looking, but that's why I took on this job..." She turned to look at her hat hanging on the wall in the hall. Vi gently turned Caitlyn's face back to look at hers.

"Caitlyn you don't need me, you were perfect on your own. You're so beautiful you could easily find someone else, you can marry some rich guy and have a huge flowery wedding and four kids. Who knows maybe I could walk your dog sometime?"

"Don't be stupid." She said flatly.

"Your job is more important than this, I'm gonna leave you to think about that okay?" Vi said, it was easy for her to block out her feelings now. She'd been way too used to pain. She jogged up the stairs to their bedroom, she took a few things she'd need to sleep back at hers, including a metal engraved flask full of whisky. She looked at the unmade bed and remembered waking up with Caitlyn's soft tendrils of hair over her stomach as she held her. How could things change so quickly?

"Um bye Cup- Caitlyn..." She didn't wait for the reply to leave. It would be a long walk back home in the rain, but the orange street lamps lit the way making it that little bit brighter. She left her gauntlets there, she didn't care anymore though, there were other things she'd left that she cared about a lot more.

There was a clipping noise along the street, it got louder and took a few seconds to recognise the sound.

"Vi!" Caitlyn was running through the rain towards her, just the top and bottoms that she usually lounged in and shoes thrown on."I'm sorry!" She yelled through the dimly lit streets. "I'm sorry I didn't fight for you, I was just stuck in my head trying to think of something I can do. I'll find something I promise. You're the best part of my work and the best part of my home and I wouldn't trade that for anything." She took Vi's hands in hers, both of them drenched with their clothes sticking to their bodies.

"I love you Vi." She pushed Vi's hair off of her face and kissed her, the rain still falling over the two. Vi put her hands on Caitlyn's waist pulling her in closer, their bodies locked together. Vi broke the kiss and got lost in Caitlyn's perfect blue eyes.

"I love you too Cait." Caitlyn smiled, she kissed Vi again giggling. "Hey..Cait?" Vi said noting the lack of attire Caitlyn was currently wearing.

"Yes?" She said, sounded concerned.

"Did you bring your keys out with you?" Caitlyn felt her pockets and immediately sighed. Occasionally Caitlyn would forget herself and drop the prim sensible attitude. This might have been due to a certain partner she'd been spending more and more of her time with.

"Fuck."


	15. Cold Feet

"It's lucky I know how to break in right." Vi said nudging Caitlyn's arm playfully. They were both drenched from walk in the rain, although it had stopped now, not that they could get any wetter.

"You can't _just_ break in to my house Vi! Do you know how many criminals I'd have to fight off every morning if it was _that_ easy?" She started to walk around the side of the house "Why do you think this place is so secluded?"

"Parents still paranoid?" She nodded.

Caitlyn climbed over the back wall to her garden, she told Vi to wait there. There was a thump as she jumped down a few seconds of silence and then a whirring sound. What was she doing?

The key flew over the wall and landed in front of Vi's feet with a _clink_. Vi picked up the key and turned to the wall to help Caitlyn down.

"Thank you, Vi." She proceeded to the front of the house to open the front door, they were reminded of their earlier talking as they walked into the hallway.

"I think I'm going to shower" Caitlyn said pulling at her soaked clothing "You're welcome to join me." She said suggestively, playing with a strand of hair. Vi thought for a second, and decided against following Caitlyn. She walked out of the back doors and pulled out a cigarette and sat down on the cold stone patio.

She didn't smoke a lot these days, Caitlyn saw to that, they'd argued about it before but Vi had won on the basis of all of the chemicals she'd probably inhaled growing up in Zaun anyway. She didn't really want too as much anymore anyway, but sometimes it was nice, it made her feel more grounded. Things almost seemed a little too good right now, Caitlyn was way too perfect for her.

As she was watching the curls of smoke drift into the cool air and fade away into the night she realised how much time she'd taken.

Walking upstairs with hot drinks was not Vi's forte, neither was making them for that matter. Caitlyn came out of the bathroom wrapped in towels just as Vi put down the dainty cup.

"I thought you would join me." Caitlyn said playfully pouting at Vi. She walked over to her on her side of the bed. "I just thought you'd like some space to think, I know how much you like showers for thinking about stuff." She sat down on the bed.

"You've been smoking..." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah... sorry. But I did make you a bedtime tea..." Vi whispered, chucking to herself.

"What's wrong Vi?" Caitlyn sat next to her on the bed. "You're freezing and you're wet! Get off the bed!" She laughed and pulled her up towards her.

"Go have a nice hot shower and we'll talk okay?" She stood up properly to kiss Vi before she left to shower. Vi had to admit inhaling the soft scent of Caitlyns washed hair was better than the smoke.

Vi came out of the shower in a t-shirt that she'd brought in with her, and a towel on her head.

"You look like Heimer." Caitlyn said staring over a book she was reading. They laughed as Vi sat on the edge of the bed to dry her hair. Caitlyn put her book down and moved next to Vi on the other side.

"Everything's gonna be fine, we just need to keep it in the house okay?" Vi sighed and turned to look at her.

"What if someone sees, or your parents "surprise visit" again? I'm worried Cait." Caitlyn who was now laying on her stomach took Vi's hand and and kissed it.

"It'll be fine. It's weird when _you_ worry Vi I don't like it." She smirked, looking up at her partner.

"I only worry about you getting hurt..." Vi said poking Caitlyn's nose.

"Can you start worrying about how much excess paperwork you make me do?"

"I mean... I can try." Vi's smile grew as they both got under the sheets properly. Caitlyn moved closer to Vi and nuzzled her face into the tattoo on her neck.

"Where did you get this?" She said planting a kiss on the tattoo.

"Umm some guy I knew."

"Was he in your gang?" Caitlyn said, it felt weird picturing Vi as a gang leader now. Vi had so many sides to her.. right now, laying in bed with her holding her hands she couldn't imagine her leading a gang, but knowing fully well that she listens to no one, it would be fitting that she'd be in charge of a vigilante crew.

"Yeah why? You want one?" Caitlyns eyes widened and she felt Vi's chest move as she laughed at her.

"Did it hurt?"

"That one? A bit, but I kinda liked it back then." It was hard to imagine wanting pain for Caitlyn, maybe that's where their differences lie.

Caitlyn stroked the 'VI' on her cheek with a finger. "What about this?"

"Er, I don't remember that being done..." She said, sounding confused.

"You got a drunk tattoo!?" She shook her head in response.

"Yeah- well not that one- that one I've had since I can remember, I don't really know who did that or why..." Her voice grew quiet. Caitlyn squeezed her hand.

"Let's go to sleep."

Caitlyn woke up feeling cold, it was still dark, Vi wasn't there. The sheets were cold. She checked the clock by her side which said 3:08AM, there was no chance in her deciding to get up early.

She got up quickly and fumbled for the light switch, temporarily blinding herself. She walked down the stairs, slightly anxious. What if she just decided to leave?

As she walked into the living room she felt a chill to her skin, the door was open, and there was the silhouette she was hoping for.

"Vi?" She stepped outside onto the patio, the floor was cold but she didn't care.

"Ah Cupcake you need shoes!" Caitlyn walked closer towards her in her pyjamas.

"Why are you out here?" She stood in front of Vi, took the cigarette from her hands and seductively took a drag.

"Wha-" She looked stunned as stunned as she felt.

"You first."

"I had a shitty dream and I just wanted some air. You always lecture me on smoking?" She said taking the cigarette back between her fingers. Caitlyn smiled, she liked to tease Vi occasionally, it was her little bit of fun.

"What happened? In the dream." She asked.

"It's always the same honestly it's nothing I just got hot you know?"

"Vi, tell me what happened." She always had way of persuading Vi to talk. She wouldn't tell anyone else half the stuff she'd told Caitlyn, anyone else would make her feel weak, not stronger.

"I was tied down and there was this glowy blue liquid stuff going into my wrists, it's always the same kinda thing."

"Do you think-"

"I don't know if it was real but I've heard so many stories." She sighed and looked up at the night sky. "It doesn't matter if the only place I remember is my sleep then there's no point worrying about it now."

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said quietly.

"Why are you apologising Cupcake?" She threw the cigarette to the floor and threw her arms around Caitlyn squeezing her.

"It just seems wrong that you don't know your own story."

"Hey I don't need a backstory, I have now and that's all that matters. I'm still pretty rad without it anyway." Caitlyn chuckled. "C'mon Cait we gotta warm up your feet."


	16. Cornered

**Soo trying to stop rushing things but I have no idea if this is okay-ly written, sorryy** **anyways!**

Caitlyn arrived at the station earlier than Vi as usual, despite waking up in the same bed. It wasn't a bad thing for them to arrive separately, there were many rumours that travelled about the Police Department, just as there would be anywhere. It also wasn't unknown that Vi was only interested in girls going by her lewd sense of humor. It was hard to avoid speculation, with them being so close at work.

Sometimes it irritated her, how hard it was for her to escape the watchful eyes around her. She was well known in Piltover, even without her position as Sheriff, she was beautiful and elegant and the daughter of wealthy statesman not to mention her mother, there were always eyes on her. She had to be more careful, she thought.

Half an hour after Caitlyn arrived, Vi bounded into work in her uniform and sat on the opposite side of Caitlyns desk. She rested her head on her arms and pouted at Caitlyn.

"You didn't wait for me." She wined, bearing her lavender eyes up towards her.

"If I waited for you Vi, I would be terribly behind on the paperwork, for the hundredth time." Vi sighed and started playing with the tie on her uniform.

"I'm gonna go patrol you wanna join me cupcake?" Vi pulled out her shades and put them on, pulling them down to look over them at Caitlyn.

She didn't look up from her paperwork but tapped the end of the pen on the pile of sheets without saying a word.

"Bye then, _sheriff_ " Vi enjoyed teasing Caitlyn. Sheriff had become more fun to use as a "pet name" than her career and besides Caitlyn being so authoritative was sexy, why _shouldn't_ she use it?

The paperwork was easy, just time consuming, about two thirds of it was Vi's excessive damage to council property. She'd have to have a word or two with her about it. Again. She paused as the radio on her hip started to crackle, immediately she removed it from her belt to listen properly. The amount of times Vi leant on it by accident gave her reasonable doubt but it was her job to be over-cautious.

"Shit-" A voice cursed through the small speaker in a break of clarity in the noise. Being raised - well dragged up in Zaun her language was atrocious at the best of times, but Caitlyn overlooked it _most_ of the time. Piltover and it's bloody zeppelin's again, they were magnificent to watch, they even have a race each year celebrating them with Zaun. The only downside to zeppelin's is they wreak havoc with radio signals.

Caitlyn threw off the coat of her uniform, it became a bit of a hindrance when it came to sprinting the town. Snapping up her rifle she ran as fast as she could. Still running down the backstreets and hopping over the occasional obstacle. She pressed the yellow button on the receiver, a map showing Vi's location appeared on the small screen. Caitlyn knew these streets, better yet the whole city, maybe better than anyone. She knew where Vi would be, and she knew the fastest route there.

The bottom of the docks, there were always problems here, pirates, trader disputes and just about everything coming in despite what it was. She spotted Reilee, a warden on the force, looking slightly concerned. Caitlyn ran towards him, still unsure of the current situation.

"What's the problem I couldn't get through?" She gestured to a blimp in the distance and shook her head.

"Vi and Jinx." He was looking at a huge boat in the docks. "She was painting faces on the boat flags, I know she's nuts but I don't understand why she does _this-"_ He gestured to the flag with a crude childish painting over the intricate original design.

"She didn't hurt anyone?"

"No, I don't understand." He replied.

"Did Vi go after her?" She asked biting her finger nail. Wondering why she'd even asked.

"Of course... I watched them boat hop after eachother for a good ten minutes. Didn't know what to do - I mean seriously what happens if the fists get wet?" Caitlyn shuddered slightly.

"I dread to think."

As soon as she finished speaking there was a huge crash as Vi punched through the deck of a sizeable boat. Jinx flew out of the boat unscathed laughing away, she ran down the jetty towards Caitlyn and Reilee.

"Why does hat lady have to come and ruin all the fun _again_!?" Jinx whined, dodging their attempts to grab her as she ran past.

"Vi, stop." Caitlyn said sternly blocking Vi's path.

"But-"

"Stop." She put an hand on Vi's shoulders, as though she could stop her moving that way. Nevertheless she'd been trying to listen to her boss more. "We need a bit more than you frolicking after her into the sunset. _Again._ "

The crazed laughter decreased in volume, it became muffled and echoed.

"The town hall." Caitlyn said, gesturing towards the turning. She watched as Vi's eyes lit up. "We're going round the back. Riley, keep a eye on the front. Make sure she doesn't leave." He nodded.

"After you." It was normal for her to let Vi go first. She wasn't particularly comfortable with this setup knowing how clumsy she could be, but she had to agree with her that she could protect her better this way.

Caitlyn directed her to an ally next to the town hall, it was dark an narrow, this was the old town hall, they didn't use it anymore.

Vi jumped back narrowly missing Caitlyn.

"What are you playing at Vi?!" She whispered.

"I can't do this, I'm out I'm out!" Caitlyn looked past Vi to see what in the world could have changed her attitude so quickly. There was a cat, nothing more than a fluffy cat with big blue eyes staring back at the pair.

"Vi, are you scared of cats?" Caitlyn said, holding her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"No." She said glaring in the opposite direction. Caitlyn moved to catch her eye.

"You're scared of cats."

"I just don't like 'em." She said, sulking.

"Do you want Jinx to get away?" She grumbled something inaudible in response. "We're gonna lose her Vi..." She said leaning against the wall, nonchalantly. Vi hesitated for a second and shielded her eyes so she couldn't see the cat.

As they entered through the back entrance of the building - the door had half fallen off of its hinges- they suddenly became aware of how silent it had become. How long had it been _that_ quiet for?

Caitlyn had said before in times like this to just stay close to the walls, that way their backs are covered and no one can surprise them. Vi of course didn't care for this but this time even she was a little apprehensive although maybe that was because of the feline incident.

Her shrill voice broke the silence.

"I'd forgotten your fear of cats, I would have brought one to play! It's funny though I thought you liked them, you seem to like hat lady's anyway.." She said grinning. "Don't look so shocked _cupcakes,_ you make it so obvious! What would daddy think?" She said mocking Caitlyn's accent heavily.

"Jinx? Can we talk? _Alone."_ Vi said, putting stress on the last word. Jinx's eyes were glowing with anger... or excitement, you couldn't be sure with her.

"Sure, but lose the fists." She said.

"Vi don't..." Caitlyn said sounding desperate. Vi turned to face her and mouthed the word 'diversion' as she took off her gauntlets, she seemed to relax a little then.

"Just go back Cait." Vi said harshly, hoping to convince Jinx enough.

Caitlyn turned to leave and walked to the door, she noticed the echo of her boots touching the floor and quickly took them off at the door. Leaving her shoes at the door she delicately stepped back across the floor

if Jinx heard her, there would be even more of a problem. She could hear Vi talking, she did sound convincing, Caitlyn was starting to believe her.

"If you leave Piltover alone, I'll come back with you. Home." Caitlyn stepped to the wall next to them, she couldn't get closer. "This place is boring, I miss the atmosphere down there, the bars and -" Putting trust in Vi was terrifying, she turned into the doorway her gun poised at both of them, hoping Vi had thought about their positioning. "I miss you." Vi said hugging Jinx, her arms around Jinx she had the perfect position to push her towards Caitlyn, and jump out of the way.

Caitlyn sent her net flying as soon as Jinx was pushed towards her, but it hit the wall and before they could even realise that she'd _somehow_ escaped laughter echoed through the building.

"Get out!" A voice crackled through the receiver, Vi pulled Caitlyn to the corner of the walls already foreseeing what was coming. The old town hall exploded and smoke bellowed out. Riley dropped the radio in shock, staring at the ruins before him.

 **OooOOoo, thank you for reading! Reviews appreciated as always :))**


	17. Hereditory Teas

**Okay I've been writing this for weeks and I still kinda hate it so sorry about the wait. Also trying to name people am I right?**

* * *

She opened her eyes recognising the harsh cold lighting, she'd spent a lot of time in this place.

"Oh Caitlyn my darling! How are you feeling?" Caitlyn was a little taken aback from her mother's attention, she was still trying to process whether she was hurt significantly or not. She breathed in deeply, quickly analysing her attire, no bandaging no casts and no stitches.

"I'm fine, I really don't need to be here I think this is a bit unnecessary..." She tried to sit up a bit, her muscles were stiff and sore, and a few parts of her porcelain skin was mottled with purple and blue bruising.

"Caitlyn, do you remember what happened? You just need a bit of rest until tests come back through, we don't know if you hit your head or not." Her father said.

"I dont think-" Caitlyn hesitated for a second, suddenly remembering the town hall, and Jinx.

"Where's Vi?" The married couple looked at eachother, her mother's cheeks turned pink and her father looked away.

"I think she's here but I'm not sure where my love." She said quickly, putting her hand on top of Caitlyn's. It had been a while since she'd had the comfort of her mother, Caitlyn had grown up almost too quickly, she appreciated the warmth. She turned her hand to hold her mothers hand properly.

"Please, just ask them if she's alright?"

"Caitlyn she's not of our concern." Her father stated plainly. Her mother turned to look at him for a second, then she let go of Caitlyn's hand and got up.

"She is of our daughters concern." Her mother hissed, walking out into the corridor hurriedly.

Caitlyn didn't break the gaze between her and her father, they were equally as stubborn. As Caitlyn had grown into her authority in the Piltover Police Department she'd gained a strong sense of opinion, she wouldn't have challenged him as a child.

"Do you recall the games you would play with me as a child, hiding things and leaving paper clues around the manor?" He sighed and nodded, wishing he could travel back to the simpler times of raising a daughter.

"That's how I found you, when you and mother were taken."

"I taught Vi a lot of things, but one of the first things I taught her was about building structure. The corners of the room and the doorways are the who pulled me to the corner? This could have resulted in lot more than scrapes and bruises."

"Relationship or not Vi is an asset to the force. I need her and she needs me. Piltover needs both of us." She furrowed her brow like she was trying to concentrate on something. "Say something." She said.

"I disapprove of it Caitlyn." He said sharply.

"I'm sorry, that you ended up with a daughter who spends most of her time with criminals and weaponry, that I'm not married to a businessman or engineer but times are different now. I love my job and I love Vi."

* * *

"She's fine ma'am, she's just unconscious is all."

She looked over to the bed, the brightly coloured hair stood out over the blue bedsheets.

"Thank you." She walked towards the bed.

Vi was drifting in and out of consciousness, she didn't open her eyes, but she heard snippets of conversation, it was muffled though, her hearing had diminished from the explosion.

"What did you say to her?" Said a woman's voice accusingly.

"Are you staying here all day?" Said a man in response.

"I'm not going to leave her to wake up alone. Why don't you sit and be a father to your daughter? She doesn't need two of us George."

Vi's eyes opened after fifteen minutes or so, her vision was blurry, and her eyelids heavy.

"Cait?" She mumbled.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm afraid you're stuck with the older model for now." Her accent was as heavy as her daughters, she did find it strange how much Caitlyn resembled her.

"Are you feeling okay?" She said, she carefully moved Vi's hair out of her eyes for her.

"I'm fine, Caits okay right?" She said sleepily.

"She's fine, her father's with her though, she pulled a worried face and laughed. "They're both as stubborn as eachother."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, Vi stared at the pattern on the blanket over her. God she hated hospitals and their stupid decor.

"Wait why are you in here?" Vi said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, Caitlyn wanted me to make sure you were okay, so I came to visit. A little disappointed your gauntlets aren't here though, although I can hardly blame the nurses for removing them." Vi grinned thinking of the nurses removing her gauntlets, they were used to augmentations but not giant removable fists.

"I don't know what to say..." Vi whispered.

"I'm routing for you don't worry, he's the one to convince" She said gesturing to the exit "He'll come round, just a bit old fashioned is all. Do you want a cup of tea sweetheart? I can go and get one?" Vi laughed and shook her head.

"Is the tea thing hereditory?" Vi said thinking about Caitlyn's obsession with the herbal drink.

"My mother used to say it solved a whole manner of problems. Although if you ask me I think she must have slipped something stronger in it too." Vi wasn't expecting Caitlyn's mother to have such a good sense of humour, Caitlyn did too, but she was very particular about showing it.

"Do you think they're okay?" Vi said quietly.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Just give us a chance. I'm finally enjoying life beyond my job." She said holding her hand out towards him, willing him to take it.

"I'm still your little girl." She said smiling sweetly. He laughed taking her hand and kissing it, as if they were about to dance.


	18. Punters

**This chapter will jump back a bit! Sorry it's been a while, but seriously the reviews mean everything to me so thank you :))**

* * *

"Wait so, You want to go to Zaun to hire some vigilante streetrat?" Caitlyn behind her desk nodded. "I need to contact the council about Harley Street fumes, I think they've gotten to your head."

"I've been observing her, she has... potential." She said standing up. She rested her arms on the desk, this was her second year as sheriff, and maybe she was being a bit hasty, maybe she was just a little bored.

"Where exactly are you going to find this girl?" Caitlyn smiled to herself proudly and pulled out a small notebook from her pocket. It listed everywhere she'd seen the girl known as Vi, from the very bottom of the Zaun slums to occasionally visiting Piltover.

"She goes to backstreet bars all the time, one in particular is a favourite." She said reading from the notebook.

"Why her?" He said stressing his words, wondering what in Runeterra posessed his most sensible warden to even think of this.

"With the right training she'd be perfect Jameson trust me." Jameson nodded slowly hesitating.

"What Is your plan exactly?" He said grimacing slightly, Caitlyn was somewhat more upmarket than Zaun itself let alone it's punters.

"I'll befriend her and then-"

Jameson started to laugh, he had tried to stifle it at first but it wasn't possible, Caitlyn stared at him, looking most unimpressed.

"Did I miss something?" She said flatly.

"I just can't imagine you in Zaun." He said between his laughter. She frowned.

"And why not?"

"And why not?" He said mimicking her accent. "They'll eat you up and you know it."

"I obviously wouldn't wear this.. I'll go undercover!" She said crossing her arms. Jameson raised his eyebrows still grinning.

"What makes you think she'll accept the offer?" He asked.

"Who said she has a choice?"

"Let me go with you."

Caitlyn hesitated for a moment and shook her head. "I think it's best that I go alone, Ezreal mapped it, I've memorized the route and I'll be fine. I don't want to give the game away."

"Okay but I want to see you in your Zaun get up." He said breaking into laughter again.

* * *

Standing in front of the long mirror in her bedroom she turned to the side, this wasn't a look she was on board with. She'd asked Ezreal to come over, for moral support, although right now she wasn't feeling confident enough to even show him. She bit her lip and started pacing the room.

Ezreal I can't do it." She shouted through the door.

"Come out!" A muffled voice said.

"I can't."

"Come on Cait, Piltover needs you..." He said taunting her.

"Ugh..."

The door opened slowly to Ezreal leaning on the opposite wall. There were clothes strewn across Caitlyn's room, not her usual style.

"Its perfect, why are you worried?"

"Its so - revealing." Ezreal coughed awkwardly.

"Its no more than your uniform..." She shot him daggers and then chuckled quietly. She slid her hands down from her ribs to her hips along the very exaggerated curve that the corset had created. That along with the tight trousers she'd matched it up with would be making quite the silhouette. She was thankful that she didn't put on a skirt for once, they were , especially if Janna decided to kick up a swift gale all of a sudden.

"You need to look like you kinda fit in, and you need to look desirable. Which you do, so stop worrying, be your normal high and mighty self-"

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn interrupted. She pulled a small pistol from one of the drawers and pushed it down the side of the corset, she had to admit they did do wonders on the cleavage. Ezreal raised his eyebrows in question and stepped back. "Just don't want to attract the wrong attention..." She whispered, reading the concern on Ezreal's face.

"Good luck Cait." He said turning around to leave.

"Thank you Ez." She said staring at the mirror attempting to apply lipstick in the first time in ages.

About to leave, Caitlyn took one last look in the hall mirror. There was still one thing to fix, if there was one thing distinguishable about her it was the long violet hair reaching her waist - well and the hat of course which she hadn't included in this outfit. She quickly tied her hair up into a ponytail, hoping that would be enough. Finally she left the house at ten thirty.

* * *

Taking the elevators down to Zaun was not a pleasant experience, feeling the air turn acidic and thick with techmaturgical smog was almost suffocating to say the least. Caitlyn suddenly feeling spoilt by the fresh air in Piltover coughed as the sickly air filled her lungs, before remembering her situation.

Caitlyn recognised a few places around Zaun, she'd memorised a few of the buildings and the cliff shapes the last time she came, this was a bad place to get lost in. Her shoes echoed on the stone bridge she walked on, she half expected the town to be eerily quiet during the week, but Zaun never slept. Neither did Vi for that matter.

Caitlyn found the place she was looking for, on a cliff edge, shabby, unliscenced of course, this place should have been shut down decades ago. Taking a deep breath - and nearly choking on the gray- she pushed open the door, the warm smell of beer and cigarette smoke flew into her, probably healthier than being outside.

There were a lot of people, but it was somewhat emptier than the last times she'd peaked in. Vi wasn't visible yet, so she walked to the bar to hopefully get something that would take the edge off.

The bartender furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously at her, his head was tattooed heavily and his eyes were an unruly shade of green.

"Not seen you in here before Miss." He spoke in a deep gruff voice.

"It's not local." He nodded pouring out a small glass of something, he slid it over to her and smiled.

"On the house." Caitlyn picked up the glass and sniffed it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You look like you need it lady." He said casually, turning back to dry pint glasses on the counter. The room was full of noise, glasses clattering and men chanting, there were chem-fueled lamps placed precariously around the walls, giving everyone the gift of a sickly green tinge to their flesh.

The noise distracted Caitlyn, so much that she didn't feel the girl, the reason she was there standing behind her. She felt a hand on her waist as a figure appeared next to her, it took a few seconds for her to notice the hair colour, with the green glow and all.

Shocked at how quickly she had found her she was looking for, she found herself lost for words. She'd blow her cover at this rate.

"You're not from round here are ya?" Vi said, drinking something awful looking.

Caitlyn bit her lip, wondering if she should stick it with the accent, especially since it was apparently obvious she _wasn't_ a local.

"Is it that obvious?" Caitlyn said, realising there was still a hand on her waist.

"Names Vi."

"Cait-" She froze, something about this girl made her nervous, she might as well have introduced herself as the sheriff and just come straight out with it all, things were looking that way, surely she would clock on eventually .

"Nice to meet you Kate." Caitlyn exhaled a silent sigh of relief. "Are you meeting someone or somethin'?" Vi said looking her up and down.

"Guess I got stood up." Caitlyn said leaning to look at the open clock by the door. Feeling the hand slip down further past her waist Caitlyn quickly walked towards a small table before things could escalate.

"Sit with me?" She said, sounding a little more seductive than she'd hoped to. Vi followed her happily to a small wooden table in the corner of the room. The tables had cogs carved into them, quite an intricate pattern, probably stolen, Caitlyn thought.

She quickly took the rest of her soap tasting drink down as Vi wasn't looking, the bartender was right, she needed it.

"I'm guessing you come here a lot?" Caitlyn said.

"Oh sure, I know the bar guy, taught me a few things back in the day." She said, waving at the huge guy behind the bar, he winked at her presumably because of Caitlyn sitting with her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, figuring she did kind of ask for this.

"Where exactly are you from? You sound posh..." Vi said slowly.

"Not here." Caitlyn said laughing nervously. She looked away and bit her lip. "Just further south." Vi furrowed her eyebrows and then shrugged, people were weird, there were all sorts of accents going on with all of the trade up in Piltover.

"What about you?" Caitlyn said, genuinely interested.

"Good question. Don't have an answer for that one though." Vi said swishing the remainder of her drink around the glass before downing it. "...Moving on, who's stupid enough to stand _you_ up?" Caitlyn wished she could stop the blood flowing to her cheeks, feeling a little guilty for what she was about to do. She leant over slyly and whispered into Vi's ear as clearly as she could.

"Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?"

Her voice was so husky and paired with her accent it was a question few would refuse.

Caitlyn led Vi, out of the doors, knowing fully well what the communications going between Vi and her bartender friend insinuated. She exhaled slowly, no this wasn't the way she had planned this evening, but when you're trying hard _not_ to be professional it's hard _to_ be professional.

Caitlyn took Vi's hand and intended to take her somewhere less _in view_. She could tell Vi was lightly intoxicated as she lulled behind her, lord knows how long she was in the bar before she found her. They turned down a back alley, Caitlyn kept Vi's hand in hers for ease if it all backfired.

"Didn't put you down as a back alley kinda girl ain't gonna lie..." Vi said cockily.

"Me either..." Caitlyn said laughing softly at the irony. She leant herself against the wall pulling Vi closer to her, in the space of a few seconds before Vi even got close enough to kiss her let alone realise what was going on Caitlyn had whipped the handcuffs out of a pocket and cuffed Vi's hands together.

"WHAT? You were a cop?!" Vi yelled looking more dissapointed than angry. "I knew you were too perfect, ya _had_ to have some kind of vice! They always told me never to trust a girl with a fancy accent." Caitlyn gripped Vi's shoulders calmly. "I'd hit you but you're too hot." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

" _Look_ , I'm not quite arresting you, I'm giving you the choice." Vi turned her head a little, like a puppy. "I'm the Sheriff of Piltover and I want you to join the force. Either that or-"

"What the fuck?"

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn said a little taken aback by the vigorous language.

"Is this serious?"

"Do I look like someone who would joke about this?" Caitlyn said sternly.

"Nah but apparently you're the type to lead on so-" Vi said challenging her already.

"I've been observing you." Vi looked horrified.

"That's a violation of my rights! _Wait_ you didn't see what I did last week did you?" Vi said her eyes widening.

"It was for benefit of the community- and yes, yes I did see what you did last week." She said flatly. Vi's mouth dropped open.

"I want you to be my partner."

"So did I until you whipped out the handcuffs!" She hissed.

"Not like _that._ You'll be an enforcer, I'll pay you and you'll have a place to live, you'll be doing what you do now, albeit a little more controlled than now but still." Vi laughed.

"Pay?! Okay I'm down, but we'll see about the control thing..." Caitlyn looked sternly back at her, only half proud of her success.

* * *

 **R+R pls 3**


	19. Opposites

**I'm a little shy to post this so go easy on me, you might have to get used to the chapters not having a chronological order as well**

"After everything you said when I got hurt, now you just wanna _pretend_ it didn't happen! Why?!" She spat out the words like they were acid.

Caitlyn leant on the kitchen side with her hands entwined in her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the right thing to say, for once, nothing was coming to her.

" _You_ wanted to talk. So let's TALK." Vi's temper was on a short fuse at the best of times, with Caitlyn she was different. Usually.

"It's just- It's not that easy..." Caitlyn whispered, she turned to look at Vi. The anger in her eyes was visible, something she'd only seen a few times.

"Not that easy? Not that easy to kiss me? Tell me how much you missed me? Hold my hands? And the rest of all of your bullshit."

"It wasn't-"

"Right but it's not that easy is it?" She pulled Caitlyns arm to look at her. Strands of violet hair covered her face, she rarely had unkempt hair. Her cheeks were growing red under the stare of burning lilac eyes.

"It won't work Vi..."

"Say it." She hissed, still keeping a firm grip on Caitlyn's arm. "It's because I'm just a 'street rat' isn't it? I'm just something you picked up off of the floor. It's about status and money. Hell that's what Piltover is all about right? Fuck progress its just _Money."_ Had it been anyone but Vi she would have given them a slap.

"How can you say that?! _You_ of all people know that _isn't_ how I work." She pulled her arm away from Vi and paced into the living room rubbing her temples.

"How _do_ you work Cait? Because I sure as hell don't know anymore!" Vi yelled from the kitchen, slowly following in Caitlyns footsteps. "You had the chance for me to forget _everything._ You should have changed your mind _then_."

"I didn't want you to forget." She raised her voice a little more than usual.

"What _do_ you want?!" Vi shouted, turning towards her.

Caitlyn flinched thinking she'd pushed Vi to her limits, until she felt strong hands gripping her waist. Vi pushed her against the wall and before it became clear to Caitlyn what was happening Vi had locked their lips together.

There wasn't a single part of Caitlyn that was ready to say no or to push her away, instead she reached out and put her hands on the back of Vi's neck and into her messy hair.

Vi brought one of her hands lower down, she let it rest on Caitlyn's hip for a moment. She'd kissed plenty of girls before, _obviously,_ but nothing ever meant anything, not like this anyway.

Their was an aching heat between the two of them, as their tongues danced around eachothers mouths.

The usually prim and proper Sheriff of Piltover smiled into the kiss, excited and amused by the sudden lapse of mindset, she adored every second of it.

Blindly finding Vi's hand she gently took it and pushed her back slightly, leading her to the sofa on the opposite wall. Pushing her down she delicately sat on her lap, straddling her. Caitlyn leant over and kissed the tattoo on Vi's cheek and whispered directly in her ear "I'm sorry." With feeling of breath against her ear she couldn't help but shiver.

"I think-" Caitlyn began to plant kisses on Vi's neck "You're forgiven." Caitlyn laughed seductively, bit the skin beneath her, securing a moan from the flushed enforcer.

Vi moved her hands to lay on Caitlyn's thighs, and all Caitlyn could think about was how much she needed them to move further up.

Caitlyn leant forward and kissed Vi even harder than before, her hand rested on her jaw and the other on her shoulder. Vi tried to drink in every detail of this moment, she wouldn't forget the smell of Caitlyns hair as it fell across her body, tickling her skin as their lips fought eachother.

Still a little apprehensive Vi started sliding her hands further up Caitlyn's thighs. As she worked her way under the dress the heat radiating from her skin increased along with her heart rate.

"Vi..." Caitlyn said breathily, pulling herself away a little.

"Yeah?"

"Can we... go upstairs?" Vi smiled lopsidedly and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I'm sure." She said flatly, stepping off of her seat she grabbed Vi's hand and pulled her up and led her to the stairs.

As they were walking up Vi whispered "I just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting into..."

"Wait do you have a weird fetish or something? Because I have enough _'daddy issues'_ of my own right now." She smiled, looking behind her.

"You know what I meant Cait." As they reached the top of the stairs she turned and took both of Vi's hands.

"Please Vi." She looked her in the eyes and bit her lip.

"Fuck me."

 **To continue or not to continue?**


	20. Cuffed

The gentle warmth of morning sun caressed her legs, light that slipped through the gaps in the curtain awoke her gently. Being awoken that kindly by the world around you is wonderful, unless there is a pain in your head as sharp as a blade and the world around you is in fact spinning, just like it was for Vi.

She let out an exaggerated groan and squeezed her eyes shut again, her throat husky from smoking numerous cigarettes that she didn't even remember.

As Vi came to her senses she recognised the satin sheets to be Caitlyn's, no lethal surprise there at least.

She yawned loudly, as she did she attempted a stretch, but found she was restricted by her arms and her ankles. She pulled her arms as far from the bed as they would possibly go, feeling metal dig into the front of her wrists she realised: Handcuffs.

Since when was Caitlyn this kinky? She thought half grinning, looking over to her girlfriend sleeping peacefully.

"Caaait." Vi called "Gonna need you to wake up cupcake." Caitlyn groaned and opened her eyes, the only time she would ever hesitate about getting up is after drinking. She glared at her.

"Not my fault you're literally bringing work into our relationship." Caitlyn looked confused, her screaming head wouldn't let her concentrate, she had no idea what Vi was saying.

Vi watched as Caitlyn went to put her hand to her head, she stopped suddenly.

"Oh fuck..." Vi whispered, realising she wasn't the only one.

"What is going on?!" She hissed restrictedly trying to move the duvet so that she could see. "Is this some kind of joke Vi?" She said, looking as though it was a plead instead of a question.

"Beats me I thought you just turned kinky when you're drunk! Man I was excited..." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know what this means?" Caitlyn said seriously.

"I'm gonna have to start calling you vanilla cupcake?" Vi chuckled to herself, and stopped abruptly at the face she received in response.

"Someone else did this, we couldn't have done it to eacho-"

"We had a threesome?! YES!!" All Caitlyn could manage was an elbow to the shoulder, it would have to do for now.

"Ow!" Vi said pouting.

"I was going to suggest before your lurid interruption: your sibling." She whispered the last word. She'd finally caught Vi's attention, her eyes widened and her head whipped around to look at the suspiciously opened window only to be blinded by the crack of sunlight peaking through.

"UGH." She said flopping back down on her pillow. "Lets just sleep it off." Vi said lazily.

"You can't sleep off handcuffs Vi, can you imagine how impractical that would be?" Vi groaned.

"We can sleep off the hangover and then escape bed prison." Caitlyn smiles to herself.

"But Vi how are we going to be intimate if we can't even touch eachother...?" She said seductively. There were times that Caitlyn could make Vi do whatever she wanted without her noticing, this would be one of them.

"OKAY I'm just gonna go for it-" she said pulling her arms back ready to break herself out of them.

"WAIT!" Caitlyn shouted quickly "You can't do that this is antique walnut." She said nodding to the bed frame the cuffs were attached too.

"Who the fuck buys an antique bed?" Vi said pulling a face.

"Someone who appreciates artisanal carpentry." She said under her breath. Vi huffed, she hated being told not to break things.

"What do you propose we do?" Vi said loosley mocking Caitlyn's accent.

"I hate it when you do that." She said narrowing her eyes. Vi stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Why don't you call mummy and daddy and ask them to help?" Vi said giggling.

"You're insufferable this morning." She sighed. "Why wasn't I cuffed next to someone else?" Vi grinned having succeeded in winding her partner up to the max. Best hobby ever.

Caitlyn set on picking the lock, she managed to just about reach the bedside clock, almost dropping it. Vi watched as she pulled a delicate hand from the clock face and began to fiddle about with the small keyholes in the handcuffs. She spent a good ten minutes trying before groaning exhaustedly. There was no hope, she'd have to call Ezreal.

"What are you doing?" Vi said as Caitlyn strained her arms trying to reach the phone next to her, leaving her arm red from the imprint.

"Calling Ez, I'll have to get him to get some keys, and then he can bring them over. Hello?" She paused. "Um, I'm in a bit of a situation, I need you to get me the keys from the drawer in my office and bring them over. I'll explain later." She smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" As she threw down the phone she caught Vi's eyes.

"You're naked, and you just invited Ezreal over." Shock plastered Caitlyn's face, this hangover really was clouding her mind.


	21. Surprise

**_it's mushy and I hate it a bit. I'm losing motivation and ideas to write at the moment so I apologize! Uni is finished now though._**

Caitlyn ran as fast as she could through the stone streets, the air was icy but the early peaks of sunlight were warm. Vi wasn't in bed this morning, no notes and no trail of mess.

Caitlyn burst through the doors of the station slamming both doors with the sheer force of it.

"Whoah-" Reilee said dropping his papers in shock.

"Vi's gone, she wasn't there this morning and I don't know-"

"Caitlyn, breathe. She's fine she's in your office." He said calmly, a few of the other officers looked over at the strange behaviour, from their boss.

"I just- thought someone took her..." She said quietly dismissing the thought and shaking her head.

"Hey cupcake!" Vi, doing paperwork? At 6am? Maybe it was a dream.

"Vi what-" Vi held her finger up as she finished her sentence, she put the pen down and stapled the sheet to another.

"Done." Vi said grinning. Caitlyn just stared at the pile of paperwork in the 'finished' tray with her mouth open in confusion.

"What in Valoran is going on?" She said leaning over the desk. "Did you take something?! Oh Vi please say you're not on shimmer -"

"Happy birthday?!" Vi interrupted before she got the drug lecture again.

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she walked to the calender on the wall. She was right, how Vi always remembered was beyond her, even she'd forgotten this time.

"I thought you were kidnapped!" Caitlyn scalded. "You could have left a note at least."

"Me? Kidnapped? Cait if someone tries to take me from our bed, you would know." She snorted.

"When you come home to your family missing and your housemaids incapacitated it stays with you okay. Leave _notes_." The stern look left her face and turned to a smile.

"Now we technically have no work to do thanks to you I don't suppose you'd like to accompany me to the beach on this fine day." Vi held out her hand to take Caitlyn's courteously.

"Why of course madam."

"I've said it time and time again you really can't pull of the accent sweetheart." Caitlyn said teasing her partner, she pulled her closer.

"Ouch, hitting me right where it hurts Cait. How am I supposed to be stuck up now?" She said sticking her tongue out. Caitlyn hit her playfully and then turned to leave her office to walk back home.

"That was the worst punch I've ever received." She said under her breath.

"Oh _they'll_ get worse." Caitlyn called back.

* * *

"Come _on_ Vi!"

"Nope not a chance." Caitlyn was standing in the sea up to her knees in a navy swimsuit looking perfect as usual.

"Its my birthday you have to do as your told.." she said. "It won't hurt you I promise."

Vi tip toed towards the edge of the water until the waves pushed themselves over her toes, it was surprisingly warm. She walked in up to Caitlyn and took her hands.

"We're going deeper." She whispered leading her backwards. This time stopping when the water reached her waist.

"Have you really never swam or?"

"Cupcake if you swam in anything in Zaun I'm not sure you would come out human." Caitlyn nodded, she was right the run off from the chemtesting would be impossibly dangerous.

Vi calmed down and slowly put her hands to the water, holding them just under the surface, they were battered from her shift yesterday, not to mention the paperwork.

"The saltwater will heal them nicely." Vi looked up at Caitlyn and grinned suspiciously, she cupped her hands and flipped up the water, in Caitlyn's direction of course.

"I'm not the one scared of the water." she said gracefully splashing Vi with one hand. She laughed as Vi stepped back trying to dodge the water. Caitlyn disappeared under the water and travelled deeper into the ocean. Vi stuck her bottom lip out dramatically and slowly walked her way further out to Caitlyn looking most uncomfortable.

"Aww I'm sorry." She said swimming back to meet her halfway.

"You look like a little sewer rat now." Vi said grinning. "A cute one though."

"Squeak?" Caitlyn said laughing. "I guess that's as good as compliments get from you." Vi shook her head.

"I always tell you how good your ass looks." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Come here." Vi said.

Caitlyn walked closer, until Vi took her hands and pulled their body's together.

"Your eyes are standing out like crazy because they sea is complimenting them and I can't stop looking at them." Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Vi's neck.

"Better." She whispered into her ear and turning back to place a kiss on her lips.

 **Sorry i got a bit lost so its pretty short :p**


	22. C(hurch)

**_I was on a roll this morning, hope you like it!_**

* * *

"Come on Vi get up." Caitlyn chided, nudging the painfully begrudged girl next to her. Vi groaned groggily and threw a heavy arm around Caitlyn's waist.

" _Please_ Cupcake just a few minutes?" She whined, pulling Caitlyn closer and burying her head into her chest. Caitlyn sighed.

"Vi must we do this _every_ morning?" She said irritably.

"Buhimsoocomfy" She mumbled into Caitlyn's chest. Pushing Vi off of her she slid out of her side of the bed, whipped the duvet off of Vi and started getting dressed.

"If I have to ask you one more time I won't be making any cupcakes this week, and you can forget any plans _tonight_." She said pulling her uniform over her shoulders.

Caitlyn walked down the stairs joined to her room "You have 10 minutes Vi!" she said pausing on the middle step. That should give her enough time for a quick cup of tea.

Vi finally plodded down the stairs 12 minutes later, looking quite unkempt. Caitlyn crossed her arms as Vi approached her.

"You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

"Or messing around with the sheriff all night.." Vi added with a wink. Caitlyn let out a short gasp and ran to get a brush leaving her tea to go cold. Vi followed her before being attacked with a hairbrush, by a now - concerned about her reputation- sheriff.

"Trying to make your hair look professional is impossible." She said trying to experiment different partings with the brush.

"I could shave it off?"

"NO!" She said quickly brushing it back to the side. "Oh my goodness the time-" she said quickly picking up her rifle from cupboard in the hall.

As the pair arrived in the station, Vi narrowed her eyes realising Caitlyn had gotten them up so early that no one else had even arrived.

There had been a few strange goings on recently, things going missing that sort of thing and when Caitlyn got a feeling about something she would not let it go. There were times Vi had to make sure she had eaten because she could just go through the entire day without looking away from her files. These days were harder, she would worry about Caitlyn and had no one else to distract her, most of the time she just worked on her gauntlets.

Vi put down her gauntlets ready to fill in the paperwork she neglected on yesterday's shift, she heard a glass break from Caitlyn's office and ran back to see what had happened.

Caitlyn was standing at her desk, a small piece of card in her hand with her hand over her mouth, she'd dropped a glass of water on the desk which had smashed and soaked everything, but she was frozen still.

"Cait?" Vi said quietly in the doorway. "Is it-" Caitlyn nodded slowly not taking her eyes away from the calling card. Vi walked over to Caitlyn and looked over her shoulder to see it, sure enough, the card had a golden letter C gilded into it. Caitlyn turned it over so that Vi could read the other side. In smaller letters it read _The Grey Lady 7:00am, I shall reveal myself._

She looked at the clock, she had 47 minutes. Vi glared at her.

"You're not seriously considering going are you?" She said. Caitlyn pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly. "You know it's a trap Cait." Vi said.

"I know but if I play them at their game maybe I can outwit them and find out who-"

"We don't even have back up in case somethings wrong."

"Vi I've spent years trying to find out who 'C' is I can't leave it here. This is why I joined the Police force it's my whole reason for being here in the first place. I have to go."

"You're not going alone." Vi said picking up her gauntlets.

Walking to the church Vi could hear her stomach making noises, she was unsure if it was hunger or anxiety, there were rarely times that Caitlyn wasn't confident herself but it had been a long time since she had picked up one of those cards.

The Church was eerie at this time, any other time they would be shushed out by someone with quite peculiar augmentations, today it was quiet. The aisles were lined with unlit candles which had layered wax patterns along the stone flooring and the morning light shone through the golden stain glass window leading shafts of warm light through the rafters. The building itself was stunning, decorative golden patterns surrounded each brick and in the centre of the room stood the statue of the Grey Lady.

"She freaks me out..." Vi whispered Caitlyn didn't reply, she'd met Camille Farrow before, and she had felt just as uneasy around her then as she did now.

A click echoed through the church and a toxic green smoke diffused up through the room in the blink of an eye. Before Caitlyn could even react everything in her vision enclosed to darkness and there was a _very_ sour taste to her mouth.

* * *

The floor was cold, pressing against her body, her head felt fuzzy, like she'd napped for too long again. Gently sitting up Vi looked around, she'd been here before, this room, this was where they used to sleep as children. It was a derelict factory in the slums of Zaun- wait Zaun? Why were they in Zaun? Where's Caitlyn?

Her eyes locked onto the door, she got up and almost ran to it, turning the battered doorknob, it wouldn't budge at all. Well her gauntlets were gone, of course they were, she'd have to try manually. She ran at the door a few times nothing changed, she was bewildered, whoever this is must know her well.

She took one last punch at the door just for annoyance's sake. The doorknob turned from the other side and someone stepped in front of her. Axel.

Axel was the one who found her and Jinx when she was just 6 years old, he took a shine to them and that's how they became a part of his gang.

"Vi it is _lovely_ to see you again!" he said.

"What the fuck is this, Ax? Why am I here?" He grinned sickeningly.

"We missed you Vi. You were one of the originals, and you were one of the best." Vi glared at him, dying to beat the shit out of him, but she knew better than that now, he would expect it. "I want you back in the crew." Vi didn't move or respond. She heard a deep voice from behind Axel.

"Where do you want her?"

"Just put them in together I don't care, it'll be fun to watch anyhow." He grinned again, stepping aside so that his accomplice could push Caitlyn into the room.

"I never ever pictured _you_ in a committed relationship Vi, you fucked most of Zaun didn't you? Is _that_ why you moved to Piltover?!" He laughed with the guy behind him knowing exactly how to grind Vi down was his strong point apparently. Caitlyn calmly took Vi's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, she didn't care right now, they just needed to get out of here.

"Vi we want you back in the gang, you can have 15 minutes to think about it with your whore." He slammed the door shut.

"I'm so sorry." Vi said hugging Caitlyn. Caitlyn laughed softly.

"Its not like I didn't already know..." Vi pulled herself away to look into Caitlyn's eyes.

"I mean this whole thing, I'm sorry, I think they just did this for me..."

"Vi, they lured me in I'm the reason they have you. We'll just say no and leave, the worst they can do is take your gauntlets."

"I know these guys, I wouldn't put it past them to have a little bit of ' _fun_ ' whilst they still can." She sighed. "I couldn't do that again Cait I'm not like that anymore." Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Vi's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug, she stroked her hair and whispered "I know."

The door burst open and Axel strode in confidently. "What's your answer then V?"

"No." Axel pouted dramatically, and drew an imaginary tear from his eye to his jaw. He nodded to the huge guy standing in the door way, Vi didn't recognise him.

"Why don't you wanna come home we're the only family you've ever had?" Vi snorted.

"Home? You can't call this a _home_ and you can't call yourselves _family_. Family would be proud that I'm doing something _better_ and not try and drag me back to the sewers of this town-if you can even call it a town." She spat. As she spoke she didn't notice the big guy travel across the room to Caitlyn, he took her wrist and pulled her into him and pulled out a thick syringe full of pink glittery liquid. In a matter of seconds half of the stuff had been injected into her right arm and it was too late for saving. He dropped Caitlyn to the floor and walked away as Axel laughed away.

Vi ran over to Caitlyn, her eyes were clenched shut from the pain and she was already starting to shake.

"What the fuck have you done?!" She shouted glaring at him.

"Relax it's only a cocktail! The one that sent you're sister off to lala land. Shimmer, overdose of it, and then something else but I'm not sure I remember what that is, it was a few years ago now, but hey I had some left from when Jinxy tried to leave to find you! Figured it would come in handy one day." He paced around the room smiling. "See now when she goes insane, they'll all blame you and you'll get locked up OR you can come back down here and join us again huh?"

"There must be something I can do-" Vi said desperately.

"There isn't, soon you'll end up where you started again, with no one, you don't _deserve_ anyone to love you anyway Vi, you weren't built that way." He walked away, leaving the door wide open.

"Cait can you talk?!" Vi said her voice breaking.

"You need to go to Heimer and tell him they've used Xenalia extract and shimmer on me, he'll know what to do." Vi nodded and got up straight away.

"Vi wait, I need you to ... break my wrists." Vi furrowed her eyebrows.

"What -"

"If I do go insane whilst you're gone, I won't be able to hurt anyone and I won't destroy anything- please if I have to go this way I don't want to do something like that." She said, her voice becoming more squeaky.

"I don't want to hurt you Caitlyn.."

"I'm asking you too." She said staring into lilac eyes full of fear. Caitlyn's irises had changed already, they were bright pink, just like Jinx.

Caitlyn ripped off the lining fabric of her skirt and twisted it up, and handed it to Vi. Vi took Caitlyn's arms gently, they were so slender and delicate looking, her skin was soft and pale, she put the fabric in Caitlyn's mouth for her to bite and kissed both of her wrists before she snapped them. The screams were unbearable, for both of them, Vi couldn't help a lone tear escape from her eye, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Caitlyn.

Vi stood up slowly, feeling dizzy from the ordeal. Caitlyn's chest rose and fell so rapidly, her eyes clenched shut with a sheen of sweat over her body. Her eyes opened for a second, enough for Vi to notice the colour change, they were bright pink, just like her sisters.

"Go." She said through gritted teeth.

Vi ran, faster than she'd ever run before, she took every single short cut she could remember Caitlyn showing her, even the risky ones. She couldn't let go, everything had changed so much, she didn't feel guilty for surviving anymore, even when Caitlyn woke her up and she complained she was still so happy to wake up and have somewhere to go. This wasn't going to end. It couldn't.

She got to Heimer's house and banged on the door, she had an awful sickening feeling to her stomach, what if he wasn't even in?

The door flew open, for a second Vi was confused, forgetting the height difference.

"Zenala extract or something - and shimmer- Cait's in trouble - please - help" She said breathlessly. The yordle ran down his hallway into the lab, Vi followed behind.

"Zenala? Was it really bright pink stuff did you notice?" He said urgently.

"Yes"

"Ah Xenalia, that's not good." He said muttering to himself as he rooted through cabinets pulling out small vials.

Vi stood there, leaning again the doorframe, her head was spinning. Every little detail that would change for her if Caitlyn wasn't there for her. No morning alarms, no warm smell of tea in the kitchen, no shampoo in her eyes every shower. Little things that she had never had before, she would miss the most. These seconds felt like hours as she waited, wondering if Caitlyn was okay, if she was still in her own head. Was she thinking about her too?

"Give her this. She needs to drink it all." He said handing her a blue vial. She put it somewhere safe and thanked Heimer, running out of his small house and back down the route that she came.

Her lungs ached from the running, and she got so many flashback from her childhood, running back to this abandoned factory that she called home.

Caitlyn was still writhing in the same spot she had left her in, Vi sat down behind her head her legs either side of her body, she pulled Caitlyn up so that she was sitting up against Vi's torso.

"Need you to drink this okay?" Vi whispered, Caitlyn didn't respond, she had gotten so much weaker since she'd left, she was barely conscious.

Vi pulled out the vial and gently poured it into Caitlyn's mouth, she wiped the last bit from the edge of the bottle onto her lips and threw the vial. Just holding Caitlyn to her chest, rocking her slowly, she listed all of the things she'd miss, like the shampoo. Of course she didn't think that Caitlyn was able to hear her, it just gave her some comfort in voicing it all out. Vi shut her eyes and pressed her face into Caitlyn's neck, she'd miss how she smelt more than anything, like warm vanilla sugar and lavender. Caitlyn smiled weakly, slowly regaining humanity, her arms were agonising and she felt incredibly strange in her body, but she was somehow at peace.

Vi lifted her face from Caitlyn's neck to realise she'd been crying, she looked at Caitlyn to see her eyes flutter open, her eyes were as blue as ever. Vi breathed a sigh of relief, her chest didn't feel so restricted, it was like she hadn't been breathing the entire time. Vi took a second to do what she wanted to avoid, she looked at Caitlyn's arms, they were black and blue, how would she work now? What if they did blame her?

"I'm so sorry." Vi whispered into long indigo hair.

"Hush now, it's all over." Caitlyn said feebly. Vi sighed at the sound of her voice, even if it was barely there, the comfort was almost tangible. She turned gently and scooped her up into her arms. Carrying her to the hospital in Piltover, she knew the one in Zaun would be closer but never as good, as stuck up as Piltover could be, they had better facilities _that_ she was sure of.

The healers at the hospital fixed her up bandaging each arm, they gave her 2 weeks worth of medicine and said they should be back to normal by then. This was a relief, Caitlyn hated not being able to work and Vi would have to do most things for her now.

"Thank God we came here and not Zaun's... they probably would have said 2 months" Vi said laughing nervously. Caitlyn laughed unexpectedly, making Vi look concerned.

"I'm gonna worry every time you laugh that you've gone insane now." She said sighing.

"I was just laughing because now I look like you." she said holding out her bandaged fists, pretending to punch the air, she winced making Vi laugh.

Vi sat at the edge of the bed, she stared out of the window thoughtfully. Caitlyn watched her. "Vi what's wrong?" She said.

"Axel said that everyone would blame me if - if it did get to your mind." She said looking at the floor. "I broke your bones."

"They wouldn't, you've been here long enough, you're trusted, by everyone. Old women stop and ask you for help in town, that's gotta be the goal right?" Caitlyn said laughing.

"I'm trusted with you. Without you?"

"You are trusted with or without me, but I can't prove that since you won't be without me." She said confidently. Vi smiled secretively. "Oh and Vi" She looked up in anticipation "You're cooking tonight."

"Takeaway?"

* * *

 **I never clocked on that the grey lady was Camille until just now when I looked her up whoops, find out new lore things every day**


	23. Halp

p class="MsoNormal"strongUuuh it's been a while, writers block or something. I was wondering if anyone had any requests or suggestions? /strong/p 


	24. Roses

**Thank you Dillyane for the suggestion! Sorry its been so long, lacking inspiration**

The streets we silent, each intricate building barely touched by the morning sun. Vi walked groggily her usual walk to work. She was slowly starting to grow accustomed to the early callings of her "duty to Piltover" - as Caitlyn so delicately put it. She yawned loudly, her eyes watered blurring her vision, she looked at the clocktower next to her she could have sworn she'd seen it splattered with blood, she rubbed the tears from her eyes to clarify the sight. Roses? The tower was decorated with roses, in every place there could be, there were flowers. As she peered further down the road she realised how many houses there were spotted with red, spilling out of window boxes as if the house was full of them and just couldnt contain them all. _What_ _the-?_ The clock tower struck behind her, ripping her from her curiosity, she was late. Again.

She kept walking, still staring at the peculiar sights. Is this a joke? Is it _meant_ to symbolise blood? Is someone or _something_ planning an attack? She frowned.

Caitlyn jumped as Vi slammed open her door. _Whatever happened to a polite knock?_

"Damn Cupcake you got a lotta post!" She said looking at the floor beneath her feet. She scooped them up and put them on her desk, next to another pile of letters addressed to the sheriff. Caitlyn sighed gently. _This year was no exception_

"You're late Vi - and what did I say about the nicknames?"

"Yeah but seriously you gotta see this its crazy-" Vi grabbed Caitlyns hand and pulled her out through the sheriffs office and through the desks. There was the odd snigger from the officers witnessing this. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, the rumours. Of course today was only going to fuel them more.

As they stumbled down the stairs Vi realised that she still had a grip on Caitlyn's delicate fingers and let go laughing nervously. She walked towards a cafe in front of them, rose garlands hung over each window and bunches sat at each table. The air smelt as sweet as you could expect it too, painted with the red of a thousand roses.

"I think someones gonna attack or something- " She said turning to Caitlyn looking deadly serious, Caitlyn had her hand over her mouth in attempt to stifle her giggling. Vi glared at her.

"What?" She said crossing her arms.

"Is that what you call love? An attack?" Caitlyn said, smirking. Vi blushed, she looked cutely vulnerable when confused.

"Happy Valentine's day Vi."

"What?"

Caitlyn walked further along the road gesturing Vi to follow.

"Its a celebration of love and relationships, the night before the citzens that feel passionately about it buy roses and decorate their homes with them, like Christmas lights? Its a tradition of sorts."

Vi nodded slowly. She sniggered.

"That's why we dont have it in Zaun, everyone there is just too pissed off to love anything but themselves." She smiled, half missing the place. "You don't celebrate it cupcake?" Vi said gesturing to the police station.

"I couldn't possibly decorate the whole of the station, the police department has to be taken seriously...but no Vi, I don't celebrate it." She sighed leaning against the lampost.

"Bad breakup?" Vi said winking, she really had no idea of what went on in the sheriffs love life.

"I dont have the time to work on relationships. My grandfather used to decorate my grandmothers study with roses the night before, it was beautiful." She said, her mind travelling back to a sweeter time of innocense.

She turned back to the station quickly, remembering where she was. Vi followed her back to her office, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Ugh." Caitlyn said quietly, bending down to pick up another letter.

"What's with all the post?" Vi said from behind.

"Hm? People tend to declare their love to people on valentines..." Vi's eyes widened as she picked up the wad of letters addressed to Caitlyn, each in different fancy lettering.

"Wow, I mean not that I'm surprised but -" She said flicking through them. "You gotta let me read one, one of ems gotta be hammerboy surely-"

Caitlyn took the letters and pulled one out and handed it to Vi.

"This one."

"Pfft you haven't even opened it." Caitlyn nodded at the letter gesturing for Vi to open it. Sure enough past all of the confessions of affection laid his signature. Vi looked up at Caitlyn for an explanation.

"The handwriting. New one every year." Vi looked back down and continued to read the letter, sniggering every now and then.

There was a hesitant knock at the door. Caitlyn opened it, Vi's eyes widened and she quickly screwed up the letter, the writer himself standing before them. Jayce's eyes shot to Vi as she threw the scrunched up letter behind her. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion about to ask, before being quickly interrupted by Caitlyn.

"What can I do for you?" He shifted on his feet and side eyed Vi, who was grinning against the wall enjoying the show.

"Can I take you out this evening? Fresh start." Caitlyn sighed.

"I told you, I just dont have time." He nodded and turned back through the doorway closing the door behind him.

"Awkward..." Vi said flexing her hands clicking the bones in each finger. Caitlyn bit her lip, she looked anxious, a look that didn't suit her.

"Begin your patrol Vi." Caitlyn said dismissively. _I need to think._ She whispered to herself.

* * *

Vi jumped down the front steps of the station, she decided she had an alternative motive to this particular patrol.

She jumped down the wilder route to Zaun, the pedestrianised pathway bored her to tears, she missed the cliffsides, the buildings mismatched and unorganised in the bedrock.

Things moved almost daily in Zaun, under the pressure of the ever-growing ever-developing city of progress. Buildings had shifted outwards, some of them with beams bent under the force.

Vi stood for a second on a piece of concrete rubble, she took in a deep breath of the bitter air. _It's good to be back._

It took her 20 minutes to reach the bottom, the slums, _home_. The mist was glowing an unnatural green, reflecting the chemical run off, she remembered running over the rubble through it, like stepping stones in a pond. They used to race across it until one time a boy lost his footing, stepping in, the chemicals burnt his foot up to his ankle, they never did that again.

Three boys sat on a sheet of corrugated iron, the biggest tearing a roll of burnt bread into pieces. He shared out each piece of bread fairly. They boys stood up quickly, seeing a figure approach through the mist, giant fists. The silhouette got closer, pink hair?

"Vi?" The taller one said.

"How- do you know that?" She said pointing at the boy with her gauntlet, she was taken aback.

"They all talk about you, you're pretty well heard of." Vi grinned and nodded slowly, proud of herself, she basked in her newfound glory.

"Volkeimer said she was dead." One of the smaller boys said.

"What!? Man I finally get my fame and everyone thinks I'm a goner." She said irritated.

"What do you want?" The older boy said.

"OH." Vi said suddenly remembering why she was even in Zaun.

"I need a favour." She said, somehow pulling out a fistfull of coins dropping a few on the floor. "Ever been to Piltover?"

* * *

The boys stared around them in wonder, they'd heard stories about the clean perfectly planned streets of Piltover, they never dreamed they'd set foot there.

"I just need you to be a minor nuisance, the sheriff around here, shes smart, and a quick shot. You just need to do enough to keep her on her toes for a few hours okay? No physical damage or anything, just - wind her up for a bit..." The boys grinned at eachother. _This they could do._ She gave them the coins, and vowed to give them more when they finish this 'favour' of sorts.

* * *

Caitlyn hopped onto a wall, running along the top of it before jumping down into an alley, had she lost them _again_? She was quite flustered, red in the face. She stood for a second, _where's Vi when you need her?_

The sun began to set, Caitlyn began to walk back to the station, they really pulled her far from it. She'd log the incidents into the log book for the records, after all, the youths never actually damaged anything, just a few of the richer citzens reputations. _They could use taking down a notch anyway._

As she pushed the door open she smelt a thick sweet aroma. It really wasn't like the station to smell _pleasant_? Usually it just smelt of leather and men. She couldn't put her finger on the smell until she opened the door to her office.

Red spilling out of everywhere it could. garlands draped over the window, stalks wedged into pencil pots not to mention the umbrella stand, petals covered her desk and chair. Caitlyn stood there giddy from the scent, a smile persuing her lips.

 _She's the only one who knew._


	25. Problems and Solutions

**It's just a little one :) Enjoy x**

Something wasn't right, the index finger on the left gauntlet just wouldn't flex properly, and believe me, every finger counts with Vi. She huffed angrily blowing the pink bangs from her face. Piltover finally fights back. She's missed something, but what? The gauntlet was placed on it's back, fingers sprawled out, with the palm open. The coffee table was the best place to deal with the intricates, she had the tiniest of components dotted over the glass table top, ready to go back in place where they belonged, _when_ she'd sussed out the little issue.

The front door closed quietly, Caitlyn was a delicate woman, she'd certainly not slam a door shut the way Vi would. Vi didn't look up as Caitlyn stood in the doorway watching her quietly, she continued to glare into the metal puzzle riddle before her, one that she thought she knew the in and outs of.

"What time is it?" Vi said, still staring down into the palm of the gauntlet not blinking once.

"3am. You finished hours ago Vi." Caitlyn said sounding concerned.

"So did you." Vi knew she smiled. "This town's finally making me pay for all the beatings I gave it. Can't work it out..." She said trailing off, flicking her hair from her eyes. Caitlyn dissapeared for a second and came back with something in her hand.

"Take 5 minutes out of it before you irritate yourself further, it won't help if you explode too. Come here." She said sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed in front of her, she patted the oak flooring beneath her legs softly.

Vi reluctantly got up and sat on the floor underneath Caitlyn, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Caitlyn put her legs either side of Vi and leant forward. She gently put her hand on Vi's forehead and tilted her head back slightly.

"Cait what-"

"Oh hush, you'll never solve anything with this mess over your eyes." She slowly ran the brush through Vi's hair, from the tip of her hairline to the ends. Vi closed her eyes now slightly appreciative of her broken gauntlets. Caitlyn pulled the brush through Vi's choppy hair a few times, it was soft, the pink was as vivid as ever, although there was a small band of blonde roots starting to appear. Vi couldn't stand her natural hair, something about not wanting to be that girl anymore, so she dyed it as often as she could, resulting in pink blushing pillows on one side of the bed.

Caitlyn ran her fingers through the soft strands of pink and delicately seperated the hair into three sections. Vi closed her eyes and smiled, Caitlyn watched Vi, she remembered how it felt when her mother used to braid her hair after a bath. She braided the hair along her scalp, as best she could with the length of it. These elegant trigger pulling fingers working their way through hair were enough to make anyone forget their incapacitated gauntlets.

"There." Caitlyn said proudly. "Now you can see everything you need to." She said tracing a finger down the plait and along Vi's neck. "I like it." Caitlyn whispered, placing a cool kiss on Vi's open neck. Vi groaned.

"Now how am I supposed to concentrate?" Caitlyn laughed as she walked her way upstairs. Vi returned to her kneeling position at the coffee table. " _Fuck_." 


	26. The Heat

**Its been months and Im sorry! I get art and writer block so fast just because I never feel like anythings good enough but hey- this is continuing from chapter 19**

She followed her, led by her delicate fingertips along the landing. She grinned, was the infamous prim and proper sheriff of Piltover really leading her to bedroom? Caitlyn turned as she reached the doorway, taking Vi's other hand and pulling her back to her lips.

They met together, Caitlyn desperately ran her tongue along Vi's lips and then pushed between them, meeting with hers in the process.

"Are you always this full of surprises?" Vi said pulling away from Caitlyn's lips. She examined her, Caitlyn had a fair few adjustments from her usual stance, her hair for one was all over the place, but still looked so smooth and shiny. Her cheeks were flushed and pink, and there was a glint in her eye that she had never seen before. This was a very different Caitlyn.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased.

Vi rolled her eyes impatiently and pushed her hips to the wall, Caitlyn gasped a little but caught her breath when she felt the warmth of Vi's lips against her neck. She turned her head away from her and put a hand to Vi's waist and then one to the wall to steady herself. Caitlyn opened her eyes slowly to get her bearings, she slid her fingers from Vi's waist to the top of her collar bone and then to the straps of her vest, pulling them down so they fell around the top of her biceps. As she did she felt teeth graze the skin on her neck, and she couldn't help the whimper that slipped from her lips.

Vi smiled into Caitlyn's neck, knowing she was getting to her exactly how she wanted too. The smell of warm perfume on the skin on her collarbone filled her lungs, like the gray in zaun only _way_ better. It made her crave the rest of her body in every way possible. Vi happily stole another whimper from the woman she had pinned against the wall, gently sucking the skin at the base of her neck. She'd pay for the marks she left behind tomorrow...besides Caitlyn was _totally_ asking for them.. _riight?_

The unlikely pair were still pressed against one another, both only concerned with eachother and the heat between them. The sheriff pulled down the rest of Vi's vest so that she could pull her arms out of it for her, hands wrapped around her waist as she pressed her lips against their matching counterpart, their bodies were so close touching everywhere they could touch.

Caitlyn slid her hands up Vi's back to unclip her bra. Smiling into the kiss, Vi took the straps off and pulled the bra away from her chest. Removing her clothes Caitlyn discovered a tattoo she didn't realise Vi had, it wrapped around the left side of her ribs and around the breast, it was more stylistic than her others, curving around the contours of soft flesh. She stroked the intricate design from the side of Vi's ribs towards her nipple, making the heavy handed bruiser she employed for her strength gasp with the softest touch.

She delicately fondled Vi's breasts as their lips fought together. Vi put her hand on the back of her neck pulling her close whispering "Too many clothes cupcake" into her neck before kissing along her jawline as she unzipped the side of Caitlyn's dress. The dress slid straight down, revealing the perfect curves of her body and dropping to the floor.

All that was left now was her underwear, and Vi's clothes of course. Caitlyn took it upon herself to fix that, she unhooked her bra first and then swiftly grabbed hold of Vi's hips, pulling down the hemline of the skin-tight leggings. She looked so different, looking up at her from the floor, biting her lip.

Deciding she couldn't wait much longer Vi bent down slightly and picked Caitlyn up, if they waited much longer neither of them would be able to stand. Caitlyn tied her legs around Vi gripping her waist and kissing her more as Vi attempted to finally walk into the room.

Still lip locked Vi lowered herself onto the bed, placing Caitlyn down beneath her. Caitlyn looked up at her, a wild look set into her ice blue eyes. She slipped out from underneath Vi and before her partner could realise what she was doing Caitlyn had her pinned onto the bed her thighs either side of Vi's hips.

Caitlyn slipped a hand beneath Vi's neck and leant forward giving her one last kiss on the lips, she moved from there to her jaw and then her neck, she started leading a trail of cool saliva further down, to the soft mounds of flesh. Feeling a nipple brush her lips she enclosed her mouth over it, sucking gently.

"Ah!" Vi said, closing her eyes, the trail of kisses and the soft strands of hair that softly tickled her skin as Caitlyn moved across her, and then _that_. She'd dreamt about this moment on numerous restless nights.

A spare hand tip toed down Vi's muscular stomach to the hem of her panties. Caitlyn stroked two fingers over the small piece of fabric, keeping her from the heat underneath. Vi bit her lip hard, in hope that she might slip her hand underneath the fabric barrier. Instead she slipped further down the bed, and started kissing her firm stomach, this time dragging the kisses down, the the top of her underwear. Caitlyn slowly pulled Vi's thighs further apart, as she looked her in the eyes she started kissing her inner thigh, maintaining eye contact. When Caitlyn moved back up her thigh with her tongue and stopped at her panties Vi let go of the breath she was holding.

Caitlyn laughed, her sultry voice filling Vi's head, her breath so close to the fabric. Caitlyn looked at Vi again, smiling innocently as Vi narrowed her eyes back at her.

"Please Cait..." Caitlyn pretended to think about it for a few more seconds, before hooking a finger over the side of the fabric and pulling it to the side. She was wet, so wet, Caitlyn rubbed her thumb gently over the glistening delicasy in front of her. Vi let out a small moan in response, her body jolting slightly as she slipped her thumb over her clit. She stopped and licked the wetness from her thumb as she sat up lilac eyes fixated lustfully on her every movement.

"Take them off." Caitlyn whispered authoritatively, kneeling in front of Vi.

She obeyed quicker than ever, maybe _that_ was something Caitlyn should bear in mind in the future.

When Vi had removed the last piece of clothing she had left, Caitlyn spread her thighs back open again and lowered herself back down, she licked Vi's outer lips teasing her as much as she could before giving her what she wanted, Vi growled in frustration making Caitlyn smile a little, she _finally_ had Vi under control. She then cooly dipped her tongue in properly, lapping her up completely, Vi spread her legs wider, wanting more of the soft feeling

Caitlyn was different to anyone she'd been with before, every other girl she'd found was just out of hunger for touch and warmth, usually paired with intoxication and god knows what else. She'd never felt the warmth of someones touch, never with someone she cared about, never in a warm [massive] house.

She flicked her tongue over Vi's clit so gently, making different patterns with her tongue whilst she entered two fingers into her, earning herself a satisfied moan. Her fingers slipped in and out with ease as she curled them to hit the right spot. "Gods Cait- I can't think - ah!"

"You don't need to think..." there it was again, the voice of all voices, smooth and sweet it got her everytime she spoke, whether it was in the office being scalded or here, between her thighs. Vi's thighs started quivering slightly, and Caitlyn could feel her gripping onto her fingers inside. With a cocky sigh Caitlyn added a third finger and pumped them in and out whilst thoroughly drinking up her partners taste.

"Cupcake I can't-" she said biting her lip hard, she watched as Caitlyn's eyes looked up to catch hers.

"Cum." Caitlyn said pausing for a second.

"Wha?"

" _Cum."_ She repeated, her eyes filled with power and lust, Vi still looked surprised as Caitlyn delved between her nether regions before she could ask again. Vi groaned in surprise her thighs tensing as her partners efforts in pleasing her sped up. "Cait- ugh" she said arching her back, pushing her hips further into Caitlyn. The orgasm wracked through her body and everything in her mind vanished for a few seconds, her body quivering slightly as Caitlyn slowed down a little. She smiled up at Vi, who had her fingers through her messy hair with her mouth open still recovering. "Cupcake.." Vi murmured weakly.

"Hm?" She replied, delicately wiping her mouth like it was a dinner date in a fancy restaurant.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to do that..."

"You know what they say, lady in the streets..."

 **Please read and review (go easy on my its my first smut ok) I might continue it ;) 3**


	27. One-off

**_Hiiiii. My life is a mess rn and so is this fanfiction, there's so many bits of it that I wanna rework and change but I'll probably do it when I'm not at uni or something. So for now, enjoy :3_**

 _The perpatrator has been reviewed with the apropiate_ \- she scribbled out her spelling mistake- _the appropriate justificatione_. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, scribbling out the second mistake. Caitlyn very rarely lacked focus, in fact she could hardly remember a time that she'd made any mistakes -without Vi imposing that is. But she had sent Vi on patrol this morning, so she could focus - because _that_ was working for her. See for some reason she thought she'd be able to focus but so far she could just about date the forms correctly.

 _Come on Caitlyn what on earth is wrong with you this morning. Think. Think._ She leant back abruptly, flipping her hair over the back of the chair and pulling it into a tight ponytail. Rubbing her temples she closed her eyes tightly, if she was tired she could just squeeze her eyes shut and open them again. Maybe coffee? _No. This is stupid._ She knew why she couldn't finish a damn sentence, her cheeks were burning up. She could feel the flush in them rise as soon as she walked through the damned door, as soon as she brushed past the jacket on the coatstand. Just the smell of her.

Thirty five minutes later and she still hadn't come to terms with her distractions, but as she slowly let the concept enter her head she realised it might not be something she could just ignore. _No. Work before freetime._ She whispered to herself, readjusting her position. She sat up straight, squeezing her thighs together as she picked up the pen again. She rested the pen on the paper for a few seconds, pausing as she thought about what she was documenting. She could do this, she just needed her head in the right place.

Glancing at the clock Caitlyn realised 18 minutes had past and she was still on the same report, usually it would take her 10 minutes. Her left hand rested on her thigh as she wrote, her skin was hot to touch. She absentmindedly stroked her thigh a little and let her fingers linger dangerously high up. Her eyes closed as she sighed at her own touch.

She opened her eyes again reluctantly and glanced over the sheet, _wait is that? Caitlynn?_ She'd spelt her own name wrong. She threw the pen at the desk and took a sip of the tea before her, glaring out of the window. This was not like her.

"It's just too hot in here, that is all!" She said flattening her skirt down before getting up to open the window. As the window slid open a couple of inches the warm spring breeze blew through. She felt the breeze across the back of her neck, covering her exposed skin with goosebumps. She inhaled through her teeth and pulled her ponytail over to one side exposing her neck fully, admiring the coolness across it.

Sitting down again Caitlyn pressed her lips together and picked up the pen for the tenth time that morning. _Focus. Just a tiny bit more to write._

 _All costs have been accunted for and-_

"Oh my gods.." she screwed up the paper and threw it in the waste paper basket. Resting her head in her hands she thought for a moment, rationalising her thoughts and weighing everything up.

"Right." She got up with such force that the chair flew back behind her and hit the wall.

Caitlyn leant against the wall as she held the phone reciever to her ear as it buzzed annoyingly. _Hurry up._ "Heeeey Cupcaaaake..." she could feel the smirk on the enforcers lips, _of course_ shes being cocky now.

"Vi I need you. Somethings come up, Please hurry."

"Oh.. sure?" Vi said. Caitlyn hung up quickly, as if to assure herself it was too late. She held the phone to her chest and took a deep breath. "It's just a one-off." She whispered to herself. _When did I get so unprofessional?_ She thought glancing at Vi's coat again. _Figures._

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Caitlyn heard the heavy footsteps of her enforcer stomping down the corridor. Vi opened the door cautiously, expecting to be told off as soon as she breathed, Caitlyn rarely called her back when she was working on paper work. She expected to at least receive a cold stare from the desk, but Caitlyn was standing by the window expectantly, she looked like she'd been pacing the room and anticipating? Her hair was up and her hat and coat left on the hook, her skirt looking a little lopsided.

Vi looked a little concerned, especially as Caitlyn strode over towards her. She walked straight behind her as soon as Vi had stepped into the room and locked the door straight away. "Uh Cupcake what are you-"

"Shh" She said sharply pulling down the blinds on the door. "Vi, don't EVER expect this to happen again" Caitlyn said, her fingers gripping the fabric of Vi's shirt.

"Wha-" Vi started to say, before she was cut off by Caitlyn's lips crashing against hers. Vi's eyes were open for a few seconds, she caught her a little off guard. Did Caitlyn just do that? _Wait..._

She pulled away from the kiss and smirked at Caitlyn. She just stared up at her like a child thats parents had taken their favourite toy away, glossy eyed with lips parted. She leant in to kiss Vi again but Vi just pulled herself out of reach again and smirked even more at the little impatient noise that left Caitlyn's mouth.

"What?" Caitlyn said glaring at Vi's knowing smile. She chuckled and shook her head. "Vi tell me now."

"You, the posh daughter-of-a-statesman, Princess of Piltover. The EVER so successful and professional SHERIFF." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Just... booty called me." her mouth dropped open at the accusation.

"That is NOT what i did!" Caitlyn's pitch got so much higher in her defensive manner, and Vi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mhhmm..."

"Oh shut up." She said dismissively, leaning her hips against Vi and pushing her face closer in to kiss her neck.

"Uhm no cupcake" she said pushing her back by the forehead "not until you're ready to admit it" Caitlyn huffed and glared at her through her eyelashes.

"I just missed you" she said, looking up at the ceiling, cheeks reddening.

"Noooo Cupcake, admit it, you were sooooo horny that you lied to get me to come here and then locked me in your office, so that _you_ could have your wicked way with me."

"FINE." She half shouted, before realising they weren't the only two in the building. "Whatever, you win.." she said giving in.

"Not enough."

"What?!"

"Say it."

"... I might have possibly got a tiny bit ahead of myself in the heat of the moment.."

"Nu-uh, say it."

"I booty called you."

"At 11am" Vi said between giggles.

"...At 11am." Caitlyn replied through clenched teeth.

Vi couldn't wipe the smirk off of her lips, nor did she want too. In all of Piltover, this was the real gold. And that was all she needed to hear, could Caitlyn ever tell her what to do again?

. _.. Ehh Probably._


End file.
